Amor en horas de trabajo
by Chocofresas
Summary: Estaba a las órdenes de su jefe en la oficina... ¿y en la cama?   resto del summary dentro...
1. Chapter 1

Amor en horas de trabajo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "Amor en horas de trabajo" de Miranda Lee y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

_**Sommari:**_

_**Estaba a las órdenes de su jefe en la oficina... ¿y en la cama?**_

_Sakura estaba emocionada ante la posibilidad de trabajar en una de las mejores agencias de publicidad de Tokio después de haber tenido que luchar para llegar a fin de mes y criar a su hija sola. Pero, cuando vio a su futuro jefe, se le encogió el corazón... porque no era la primera vez que veía a Shaoran Li... ¿Tenía sentido seguir adelante con la entrevista sabiendo que Shaoran recordaba el apasionado encuentro que habían compartido siendo desconocidos?  
>Sin embargo, Shaoran no dudó en contratarla. Estaba claro que quería conocerla mejor. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Al fin y al cabo, aquélla era la oportunidad profesional de su vida.<em>

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Capítulo 1**

—¿Qué quieres que te regale por Navidad, Sakura? Voy a ir de compras mañana. Sólo quedan dos semanas y odio dejar las cosas para última hora.

Sakura dejó de ponerse rímel un momento para sonreírle a su anciana amiga y casera.

—¿Conoces alguna tienda en la que vendan hombres? —preguntó, con un brillo travieso en sus ojos oscuros.

Rika abrió los suyos como platos.

—¿Hombres? Pero si hace diez minutos me has dicho que todos los hombres son unos canallas y prefieres vivir sin ellos.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Eso fue hace diez minutos. Arreglarme esta noche me ha recordado cuando era joven y alegre... y no sabía nada sobre el sexo opuesto. Lo que daría por volver a ser esa chica otra vez, sólo por una noche. Ya sabes, salir con un chico guapísimo...

—Si esa fantasía se hiciera realidad, ¿dónde te llevaría ese chico guapísimo? —preguntó Rika, escéptica.

—No sé, a algún sitio estupendo a cenar y luego a una discoteca.

«Y después me llevaría a su piso de soltero y luego...»

Ese último pensamiento la sorprendió. Desde que tuvo a Kana, no había echado de menos a los hombres. No le había apetecido estar con nadie.

Ahora, de repente, la idea de volver a salir con alguien le resultaba muy agradable. Más que agradable, si era sincera. Casi una necesidad.

Sus hormonas, aparentemente, habían empezado a ponerse en marcha otra vez.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro cargado de frustración. E irritación. Los hombres no eran necesarios para nada y sólo servían para complicarle la vida. Siempre era así.

Criaturas inútiles todos ellos.

¡Excepto para una cosa!

Ahora que sus hormonas estaban en marcha de nuevo, debía admitir que no había nada comparable a tener un buen amante.

El padre de Kana había sido bueno en la cama. Pero también un loco, cuyo espíritu aventurero e irresponsable le había llevado a la muerte mientras hacía snowboard en la montaña. Antes de que Ryu supiera que iba a tener un hijo suyo.

Sakura había descubierto, a la augusta edad de veintiocho años, que los miembros del sexo opuesto que eran buenos en la cama, los seductores irresistibles como Ryu, rara vez estaban dispuestos al compromiso. Y sospechaba que si el propio Ryu no hubiese muerto, no se habría quedado con ella y con su hija.

No, estaba mucho mejor sin un hombre. Por el momento, al menos. Kana sólo tenía cuatro años y era muy impresionable. Lo último que necesitaba era que su mamá empezara a salir con hombres interesados sólo en una cosa. No había futuro en eso. Y no había felicidad.

Los hombres podían mantener relaciones sexuales sin sufrir y sin comprometerse. Las mujeres... en fin, no era tan fácil.

Y había tardado mucho tiempo en restañar la herida de Ryu. Por su muerte y por el descubrimiento posterior de que ella no había sido la única mujer en su vida.

—Lo que de verdad quiero para Navidad —dijo Sakura, mientras guardaba los cosméticos en su bolso— es un trabajo decente en una agencia de publicidad.

Había trabajado como diseñadora gráfica antes de quedar embarazada, convencida de que, algún día, la ascenderían al puesto de directora creativa. No quería pasar el resto de su vida trabajando en las ideas de otros o dejando que se llevaran los aplausos cuando era ella quien mejoraba los anuncios. Sakura sabía que tenía talento y soñaba con tener su propio equipo creativo algún día, con hacer ella misma la presentación del proyecto a los clientes y conseguir las palmaditas en la espalda... y el dinero de algún prestigioso cliente.

Entonces trabajaba en Kenjison & Phelps, una de las mejores agencias de publicidad de Tokio.

Pero tener a Kana la había hecho redefinir sus prioridades en la vida. Había pensado volver a Kenjison & Phelps cuando terminase su baja por maternidad, pero cuando llegó el momento decidió que no le apetecía llevar a su hija a la guardería. Quería quedarse en casa y cuidar de ella.

Pensaba que podría trabajar como freelance porque tenía un ordenador último modelo y todo el software necesario, pero la recesión económica hizo que las agencias recortasen presupuestos y muchos artistas gráficos se quedaron sin trabajo.

Sakura se vio obligada a pedir el subsidio de desempleo y a dejar el elegante apartamento en el que había vivido hasta entonces. Afortunadamente, encontró sitio en casa de Rika, una señora adorable con una casita preciosa en Roseville, un barrio al norte de Tokio, cerca de la estación.

Rika había ampliado la casa cuando su madre, ya fallecida, fue a vivir con ella. Era un anexo con un solo dormitorio, pero tenía la entrada aparte, cuarto de baño y un saloncito con cocina francesa que daba a un recoleto jardín. Justo lo que necesitaba una niña de un año que estaba aprendiendo a caminar.

El alquiler que Rika le cobraba era muy razonable y, a cambio, Sakura la ayudaba en la casa y en el jardín. Pero andaba corta de fondos y a duras penas llegaba a fin de mes. Los regalos eran cositas de poca monta en los cumpleaños o en Navidad. Afortunadamente, la última no fue un problema, porque Kana, que tenía tres años, no sabía que sus regalos eran de una tienda de Todo a cien.

Pero cada día necesitaba más cosas.

Aunque había sido muy gratificante cuidar de su hija en casa, tenía que hacer algo y, en enero, apuntó a Kana en una guardería y empezó a buscar trabajo.

Desgraciadamente, sin mucho éxito.

A pesar de haber dejado su currículum en varias agencias de empleo y haber hecho incontables entrevistas, nadie quería contratar a una diseñadora gráfica que era madre soltera y llevaba fuera del circuito tres años.

Durante algún tiempo hizo un trabajo horrible, aunque lucrativo, para un detective privado, Kenji Mitsuke. El anuncio del periódico decía que buscaban una recepcionista. No era necesaria experiencia, sólo una buena imagen y una bonita voz. Pero cuando llegó, el puesto de recepcionista ya estaba ocupado y le ofrecieron trabajar como «investigadora».

Básicamente, la enviaban como señuelo para pillar a hombres que eran infieles a sus esposas. Le decían un sitio y una hora, casi siempre un bar o un hotel, y le daban una fotografía. Su trabajo exigía que vistiera de forma llamativa, que entrase en contacto con el objetivo y coqueteara lo suficiente para que al tipo se le viera el plumero. Cuando había reunido pruebas suficientes, usando un móvil de última generación con vídeo cámara, Sakura desaparecía con la excusa de ir al lavabo.

Sólo había aguantado media docena de encargos antes de dimitir. Quizá si, una vez, una sola vez, uno de esos hombres se hubiera resistido a sus encantos... Pero no. Todos caían en la trampa. Los canallas, y lo eran todos, no perdían tiempo en hacerle proposiciones. Y cada vez que se excusaba para ir al lavabo se sentía sucia.

Después de esa experiencia, había aceptado un trabajo de camarera en un restaurante cercano. Pero, por Kana, se negaba a trabajar de noche o durante los fines de semana, aunque las propinas habrían sido mejores. Y cada vez tenía más gastos. Incluso con el subsidio del estado por ser madre soltera, llevar a su hija a una guardería cinco días a la semana le costaba un dineral.

Lo único bueno era que la niña estaba encantada en la guardería. Tanto que Sakura a veces tenía celos de las profesoras. Había crecido tanto en el último año...

Demasiado.

Ahora tenía cuatro años.

Unos días antes le había preguntado por su padre y no le hizo ninguna gracia que ella intentara irse por la tangente. Sakura se vio obligada a contarle la verdad, que Ryu había muerto en un trágico accidente antes de que ella naciera. Y no, no estaban casados.

—Entonces, papá y tú no estáis divorciados —murmuró Kana—. Y no va a volver, como el papá de Kisho.

Kisho era su mejor amigo en la guardería.

—No, Kana —había suspirado Sakura, con lo que le pareció un apropiado tono de tristeza—. Tu padre no va a volver. Está en el cielo.

—Ah.

La niña se alejó, con el ceño arrugado.

Más tarde, Sakura la encontró en una esquina del jardín, manteniendo una seria conversación con su muñeca, la que Rika le había regalado en agosto, cuando cumplió cuatro años. Kana se calló al verla, pero enseguida le preguntó si podían ir a ver al Santa Claus de los grandes almacenes porque tenía que decirle lo que quería antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Evidentemente, con cuatro años una niña era demasiado pequeña para entender la tragedia de la muerte de un padre.

Pero el recordatorio de que se acercaban las fiestas fue lo que la decidió a hacer un trabajo más para Kenji Mitsuke. El detective le había dicho que lo llamara si alguna vez necesitaba dinero... Y lo hizo, porque las muñecas Felicity, el regalo que Kana quería para Navidad, eran las más caras del mercado. Le harían falta los cuatrocientos dólares que iba a ganar esa noche para comprar la puñetera muñeca, junto con sus accesorios: un palacio, un caballo mágico y un armario lleno de ropa.

Y hablando de ropa...

Sakura se estiró la falda del vestido que se había puesto para la misión de esa noche. Era negro, de crepe de seda, con escote halter, el más sexy que había en su armario, pero tenía seis años y temía que empezara a notarse.

—¿Seguro que estoy bien? —le preguntó a Rika—. Está un poco viejo.

—No, está muy bien —le aseguró su amiga—. Y no se ha pasado de moda. Estás preciosa, Sakura. Pareces una modelo.

—¿Una modelo? Sé que tengo buen tipo, pero el resto es bastante normalito. Sin maquillaje, ningún hombre me miraría dos veces. Y, si no me lo recojo, mi pelo es un desastre.

—Subestimas tu atractivo, Sakura —sonrió Rika.

Y era verdad.

Tenía un cuerpo espectacular; la clase de cuerpo que sólo tienen las modelos de ropa interior. Pechos altos, cintura estrecha, caderas delgadas y piernas interminables. Y parecían aún más largas con las sandalias negras de tacón.

Pero no era guapa en el sentido clásico. Tenía la boca demasiado grande, la barbilla más bien cuadrada y la nariz ligeramente larga. Pero también tenía unos ojos rasgados que parecían llenos de promesas sensuales; unos ojos que atraían a los hombres como un imán.

En cuanto a su pelo… de joven, Rika habría matado por tener el pelo de Sakura. castaño y rizado, cuando se lo dejaba suelto caía sobre sus hombros como una exótica cascada. Cuando se lo recogía, los rizos que se escapaban a ambos lados de su cara le daban un aire más sexy todavía, si eso era posible.

A Rika no le sorprendió que un detective privado le hubiese ofrecido trabajar como señuelo. Era el arma perfecta para atraer a maridos infieles. Y a los que eran fieles también, seguramente.

—¿Este es el hombre? —preguntó, tomando una foto que había sobre la mesa.

—Sí.

—Es guapo.

A Sakura también le había parecido guapo. Mucho más guapo que los otros idiotas con los que había tenido que coquetear. Y más joven. Treinta y tantos, seguramente. Pero no tenía ninguna duda sobre el tipo de hombre que era.

—Guapo, sí, desde luego. Casado y con dos niños pequeños, pero se pasa los viernes bebiendo hasta las tantas en un bar.

—Muchos hombres beben los viernes por la noche.

—Dudo que vaya sólo a beber. El bar que frecuenta es un sitio al que van muchas mujeres.

—Hay mujeres en todos los bares, ¿no?

—Sí, Rika, pero me refiero a «cierto» tipo de mujer —sonrió Sakura—. Su esposa está convencida de que la engaña y quiere saber si es verdad.

—¿Y que ella esté convencida es una prueba de adulterio? —replicó Rika—. Puede que luego se arrepienta.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—A mí nunca me ha parecido justo que envíen a una chica como tú a tontear con esos hombres. Puede que éste nunca le haya sido infiel a su mujer... A lo mejor trabaja muchas horas y sólo sale a tomar una copa para relajarse. Y entonces apareces tú, le tientas... y el pobre no puede resistirse.

Sakura soltó una carcajada. Rika hablaba de ella como si fuera una sirena. Pero no era irresistible. Que se lo preguntasen a todos los hombres que no habían querido contratarla en el último año.

No, la pobre no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Pero, claro, Rika tenía sesenta y seis años. En su época, seguramente los hombres eran más honorables.

—Créeme, Rika. Para cuando acuden a Kenji Mitsuke y le dan el dinero que les pide, ya no hay ninguna duda de que sus maridos las están engañando. Sólo quieren una prueba para usarla en el divorcio. Souta Li, por ejemplo —dijo Sakura, señalando al hombre de ojos ámbar de la fotografía— no es un pobre trabajador incomprendido. Está engañando a su mujer y está a punto de ser pillado con las manos en la masa... que soy yo. Y ahora, tengo que irme —añadió, guardando la fotografía en uno de los bolsillos interiores del bolso—. Voy a darle un beso a Kana.

Entró en el dormitorio de puntillas. Su hija había apartado el edredón porque hacía una noche muy agradable, pero Sakura la tapó con la sábana. Hacía poco tiempo que había pasado de la cuna a la cama y parecía una muñequita, tan pequeña...

Se le encogía el corazón cuando miraba a su hija.

Eso fue lo que más la sorprendió cuando tuvo a Kana. El inmediato e incondicional amor que sintió en cuanto tuvo a la niña en sus brazos.

¿Habría sentido su madre lo mismo cuando la tuvo a ella?

Seguramente, no. Sospechaba que el amor de su madre había estado marcado por la vergüenza.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza para desechar esos pensamientos mientras acariciaba los rizos oscuros de Kana.

—Duerme, cariño mío. Mami volverá enseguida —murmuró—. Gracias por cuidar de ella, Rika —dijo luego, cuando volvió a al saloncito.

—De nada —contestó su amiga y casera.

—Ya sabes dónde están las galletas.

—Esta noche ponen una buena película a las nueve… dentro de diez minutos —sonrió Rika, mirando el reloj—. Será mejor que te vayas y, por favor, toma un taxi a la vuelta. Es muy peligroso viajar en tren a esas horas, especialmente un viernes por la noche.

—Espero no acabar muy tarde —suspiró Sakura.

Quería aprovechar al máximo el dinero que iba a ganar. ¿Por qué iba a gastarse treinta dólares en un taxi?

—Sakura Kinomoto —la regañó Rika—. Prométeme que vendrás en taxi.

—Lo haré... si me parece necesario.

—Eres muy cabezota, jovencita.

—Lo sé, pero tú me quieres de todas formas —sonrió Sakura. Y después de darle un beso, se colocó el bolso al hombro y salió por la puerta.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno aquí estoy nuevamente con otra adaptación para no perder la costumbre jejeje bueno espero que les guste dejen sus opiniones

Ja-ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Amor en horas de trabajo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "Amor en horas de trabajo" de Miranda Lee y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

_**Summari:**_

_**Estaba a las órdenes de su jefe en la oficina... ¿y en la cama?**_

_Sakura estaba emocionada ante la posibilidad de trabajar en una de las mejores agencias de publicidad de Tokio después de haber tenido que luchar para llegar a fin de mes y criar a su hija sola. Pero, cuando vio a su futuro jefe, se le encogió el corazón... porque no era la primera vez que veía a Shaoran Li... ¿Tenía sentido seguir adelante con la entrevista sabiendo que Shaoran recordaba el apasionado encuentro que habían compartido siendo desconocidos?  
>Sin embargo, Shaoran no dudó en contratarla. Estaba claro que quería conocerla mejor. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Al fin y al cabo, aquélla era la oportunidad profesional de su vida.<em>

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Capítulo 2**

Shaoran estaba sentado en la barra, con un vaso de whisky en la mano, pensando en las perversidades de la vida.

Seguía sin creer lo que le había contado su hermano; que era muy infeliz en su matrimonio y pasaba todos los viernes en aquel bar, en lugar de volver a casa. Souta incluso le había confesado que a veces iba a la oficina los fines de semana para escapar de la tensión y las discusiones.

Shaoran no podría haberse quedado más sorprendido. Durante años había envidiado a su hermano gemelo por su mujer, sus hijos y lo que él creía una vida perfecta.

La realidad, aparentemente, no tenía nada que ver. Por lo visto, Himeko estaba harta de ser ama de casa. Se aburría y le apetecía estar con otros adultos. Para remate, Josh, de dos años, se había convertido en un niño insoportable y a Cathy, de cuatro, le daba por montar pataletas. Himeko estaba harta de todo y, como resultado, su vida sexual se había reducido a cero.

Souta, que nunca había sido un hombre muy comunicativo, empezó a llegar tarde a casa y, como castigo, su mujer no le dirigía la palabra.

Su hermano temía que lo abandonase llevándose a los niños con ella y por eso lo había llamado esa noche, desesperado.

Shaoran, que había estado en la oficina hasta muy tarde, resolviendo el problema que les planteaba la dimisión de un diseñador gráfico, había acudido al rescate, como hacía siempre que su hermano gemelo tenía un problema. Llevaba toda su vida rescatando a Souta, desde que eran pequeños.

—Adoro a mi familia y no quiero perderla —le había dicho diez minutos antes, mientras tomaba una cerveza—. Dime qué puedo hacer, Shaoran. Tú siempre encuentras una solución para todo.

Shaoran había levantado los ojos al cielo. Por lo visto, Souta creía que iba a solucionarlo todo con su varita mágica. Y era lógico. Al fin y al cabo, había hecho una fortuna enseñando a la gente cómo tener éxito en la vida profesional. Sus seminarios eran muy concurridos. Sus honorarios como orador, tremendos. Su libro, Ganar en el trabajo, se había convertido en un best—seller y había sido traducido a varios idiomas.

Unos meses antes había hecho una gira para promocionar el libro en Estados Unidos y las ventas eran escandalosas.

Pero esa gira lo había dejado agotado, física y emocionalmente, y desde que volvió a casa decidió recortar sus obligaciones profesionales. Estaba pensando en tomarse unas largas vacaciones cuando su amigo Takashi Yamasaki le había pedido que se encargara de su agencia de publicidad durante el mes de diciembre mientras él se iba a hacer un crucero con su familia.

Shaoran había aceptado sin dudar. Un cambio de rutina era tan bueno como unas vacaciones. Y lo estaba pasando bien. Era interesante saber si sus teorías podían aplicarse a cualquier negocio.

Desgraciadamente, sus estrategias para tener éxito en el mundo profesional no se trasladaban necesariamente a la vida privada. La suya, especialmente. Con un matrimonio fracasado a sus espaldas y ninguna relación seria entre manos, no era el mejor hombre para dar consejos sobre el matrimonio.

Pero sí sabía una cosa: no se resuelve un problema en la barra de un bar, tomando una cerveza detrás de otra. No se resuelve nada escondiendo la cabeza.

Por supuesto, ésa era la naturaleza de Souta: tomar el camino más fácil, alejarse de los problemas. Siempre había sido el gemelo tímido, el que necesitaba protección. Aunque muy inteligente, Souta nunca había tenido su seguridad, su ambición. Que hubiese elegido ser contable no sorprendió a nadie.

Aun así, Shaoran entendía que no debía haber sido fácil ser su hermano gemelo. No era fácil seguir a alguien con una personalidad tan arrolladora.

Pero ya era hora de que Souta se enfrentase a la vida cara a cara; a la vida y a sus responsabilidades. Tenía una mujer maravillosa y dos niños estupendos que lo necesitaban.

Y estaba actuando como un cobarde.

Pero no se lo había dicho. La primera regla cuando aconsejaba a los ejecutivos era nunca criticar, todo lo contrario. Animar y halagar funcionaba mucho mejor que señalar los defectos de alguien.

Con esa teoría en mente, Shaoran le había dado a su hermano una de sus mejores charlas, diciéndole lo estupendo que era. Un buen hermano, un buen hijo, un buen marido y un buen padre. Incluso le dijo que era un contable extraordinario. ¿No le hacía la declaración de la renta todos los años?

Shaoran le aseguró que su mujer lo quería y no pensaba dejarlo por nada del mundo.

A menos que no se sintiera querida. Y, seguramente, ése era el problema.

Después, lo había enviado a casa para decirle a su mujer que la quería y que lamentaba no haber estado a su lado cuando lo necesitaba. Debía jurarle que, en el futuro, no volvería a pasar.

—Y cuando Himeko caiga llorando en tus brazos, hazle el amor como no se lo has hecho en mucho tiempo —había añadido, como nota final.

Souta vaciló, pero Shaoran le prometió pasar por su casa al día siguiente para darle apoyo moral.

Aunque esperaba que, para entonces, todo se hubiera solucionado.

Un divorcio en la familia era más que suficiente. A sus padres les daría un ataque si Souta y Himeko también se separaban.

Shaoran tomó un trago de whisky, preguntándose por qué se había casado con Meiling. Fue una decisión equivocada. Su matrimonio había estado gafado desde el principio.

—Hola, cariño.

Shaoran giró la cabeza y vio a una guapa rubia dejándose caer seductoramente en el taburete de al lado. Todo en ella, y había mucho, estaba a la vista. Por un momento, sus hormonas se pusieron en marcha. Hasta que la miró a los ojos.

Eran bonitos, sí, pero vacíos. El nunca podría sentirse interesado por una mujer de ojos vacíos.

Meiling tenía unos ojos inteligentes.

Una pena que no hubiese querido tener hijos.

—Parece que necesitas compañía —dijo la rubia, llamando al camarero para pedirle una copa de champán—. ¿Has tenido un mal día?

—No. He tenido un buen día... pero no tan buena noche —contestó él, sin dejar de pensar en su hermano.

—La soledad es horrible.

—A lo mejor yo quiero estar solo.

—Nadie quiere estar solo, cielo.

Shaoran la miró, pensativo. Tenía razón, nadie quería estar solo. El tampoco. Pero un divorcio, incluso uno amigable, hacía que un hombre se lo pensara dos veces. Habían pasado quince meses desde que se separó de Meiling, tres desde que consiguieron el divorcio. Y aún no había encontrado a nadie. Ni siquiera había sucumbido a las ofertas de una noche.

Las mujeres solían dejar caer que estaban disponibles para una noche, o un fin de semana, o lo que fuera. Pero Shaoran no estaba interesado en eso. El había esperado encontrar lo que tenía Souta, una mujer que no estuviera interesada en llegar a lo más alto, una mujer que quisiera dejar de trabajar durante unos años para ser esposa y madre.

Ahora no estaba seguro de que existieran mujeres así. Las que le resultaban atractivas eran inteligentes, educadas, guapas. Chicas que trabajaban duro y jugaban duro. No querían convertirse en amas de casa.

—Venga, anímate un poco —dijo la rubia—. Pide otra copa, hombre.

Shaoran sabía que, probablemente, no debería hacerlo. No había cenado nada y el whisky se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza. No estaba interesado en la rubia, pero tampoco le apetecía volver a una casa vacía. Tomaría otra copa con ella, pensó, y luego saldría a cenar algo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el segundo cap del ficc bueno espero que les valla resultando interesante infinitas gracias a:

Didi

Yogui

MiNa

Stellar BS

amu824

bueno… Mata raishū! n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Amor en horas de trabajo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "Amor en horas de trabajo" de Miranda Lee y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

_**Summari:**_

_**Estaba a las órdenes de su jefe en la oficina... ¿y en la cama?**_

_Sakura estaba emocionada ante la posibilidad de trabajar en una de las mejores agencias de publicidad de Tokio después de haber tenido que luchar para llegar a fin de mes y criar a su hija sola. Pero, cuando vio a su futuro jefe, se le encogió el corazón... porque no era la primera vez que veía a Shaoran Li... ¿Tenía sentido seguir adelante con la entrevista sabiendo que Shaoran recordaba el apasionado encuentro que habían compartido siendo desconocidos?  
>Sin embargo, Shaoran no dudó en contratarla. Estaba claro que quería conocerla mejor. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Al fin y al cabo, aquélla era la oportunidad profesional de su vida.<em>

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Capítulo 3**

El bar que Souta Li frecuentaba los viernes se llamaba El Sótano, así que no debería haberle sorprendido que hubiese que bajar una escalera. Una escalera estrecha. Una escalera que la hacía caminar con mucho cuidado sobre sus tacones. Lo último que deseaba era caerse de bruces.

La música llegó a sus oídos una décima de segundo después que el humo.

Jazz.

No era su favorita, pero daba igual. No estaba allí para pasarlo bien. Estaba allí para hacer un trabajo.

El mazas que había en la puerta la miró de arriba abajo, complacido.

—Muy guapa —murmuró, cuando pasaba a su lado.

Sakura no contestó. Siguió adelante, con la cabeza bien alta, intentando acostumbrarse a la penumbra del local. Eran las diez en punto. Los que habían ido a tomar una copa después de trabajar ya se habrían marchado a casa y los que empezaban el fin de semana todavía no habían llegado.

No había estado nunca en aquel bar, pero Kenji le contó que era un sitio frecuentado por hombres que querían echar una canita al aire.

La decoración era estilo años veinte, con mesas de madera y lámparas de bronce. El grupo de jazz ocupaba una esquina y, frente a ella, había una pista de baile.

La barra, semicircular, estaba al fondo, con una docena de taburetes de cuero. Detrás de las botellas, un enorme espejo que reflejaba las caras de los que estaban tomando una copa.

Sólo había media docena de personas y reconoció a su objetivo de inmediato.

Estaba en el medio, con una rubia a su izquierda. A su derecha había varios taburetes vacíos. La rubia se inclinó para decirle algo y él le hizo un gesto al camarero.

¿Le habría pedido que la invitase a una copa? ¿Estaba haciendo en ese momento lo que su mujer sospechaba que hacía?

Con un poco de suerte, no tendría que tontear con él. Podría grabarlos con la vídeo cámara del móvil sin tener que soportar a aquel cerdo.

Mientras se acercaba a la barra, sentía como un nudo en el estómago. Le seguía asqueando hacer ese trabajo.

«Piensa en el dinero», se dijo, mientras se sentaba en un taburete a la derecha de su objetivo.

«Piensa en la carita de Kana el día de Navidad, cuando vea que Santa Claus le ha traído exactamente lo que esperaba».

Casi había recuperado la compostura cuando dejó el bolso sobre la barra. Así, como quien no quiere la cosa, sacó el móvil y, fingiendo que leía sus mensajes, lo colocó en posición para grabar la escena que tenía lugar a su izquierda.

—Gracias —dijo la rubia cuando el camarero puso una copa de champán delante de ella—. ¿Por qué brindamos, guapo?

Cuando el camarero se apartó, Sakura pudo ver de nuevo la cara de su objetivo reflejada en el espejo.

Sin duda, era un hombre guapo, más guapo que en la fotografía. Parecía más maduro, además. Quizá la foto que llevaba en el bolso era un poco antigua porque también llevaba el pelo cortado de otra forma. El color era el mismo, castaño oscuro, pero lo llevaba muy corto, con la parte de arriba un poco levantada con gomina, un look muy juvenil.

Y ese corte destacaba sus ojos ámbar.

Ese era otro rasgo que parecía diferente. Sus ojos. En la foto parecían café, con una expresión soñadora. En realidad, eran ámbar brumoso. Y nada soñadores, más bien irónicos.

—Por el matrimonio —estaba diciendo, mientras levantaba su copa.

—¡Por el matrimonio! —exclamó la rubia—. Esa es una institución caduca. Prefiero brindar por el divorcio.

—El divorcio es una de las lacras de nuestra sociedad —replicó él—. No pienso brindar por eso.

—Por el sexo, entonces. Brindemos por el sexo —dijo la rubia, con tono seductor.

—Cariño, me parece que te has equivocado de hombre —replicó él, sarcástico—. Siento haberte dado una impresión errónea, pero no estoy en el mercado para lo que tú quieres.

Sakura estuvo a punto de caerse del taburete. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Un hombre de honor? ¿Habría tenido razón Rika después de todo?

—¿Estás seguro? —murmuró ella, pestañeando como una muñeca.

—Muy seguro.

—Pues tú te lo pierdes, guapo.

La rubia bajó del taburete y se contoneó hasta una mesa... pero no estuvo sola más de diez segundos porque otro hombre se acercó de inmediato. Sakura miró el espejo y descubrió que su objetivo, por fin, se había fijado en ella. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, le dio un vuelco el corazón. Hacía años que no reaccionaba así por ningún hombre.

Estuvieron mirándose durante más tiempo del que era aconsejable. Debería haber girado la cabeza, pero no era capaz.

De repente, un hombre se sentó en el taburete de al lado, devolviéndola a la realidad.

—¿No nos hemos visto antes, guapa? —le preguntó el tipo, con aliento a cerveza—. ¿Puedo invitarte a una copa?

Debía tener unos cuarenta años, bajito y borracho, con un traje barato en nada parecido al traje italiano que llevaba su objetivo.

—No, gracias —dijo Sakura, muy digna—. Me gusta pagar mis copas.

—Una de esas feministas, ¿eh? Mejor para mí. Así me sale más barato.

—Y también me gusta beber sola —insistió ella.

El borracho soltó una risotada.

—Una chica tan sexy como tú no debería hacer nada sola. ¿Qué te pasa, cariño? ¿Tu novio te lo hizo pasar mal o es que no soy suficientemente joven para ti? Créeme, sigo teniendo lo que hace falta. Mira, deja que te lo enseñe...

El tipo estaba, literalmente, intentando bajarse la bragueta cuando salió despedido del taburete.

—Deje que yo le enseñe algo, amigo... la puerta.

Sakura observó, boquiabierta, cómo su objetivo, convertido en caballero andante, llevaba al borracho hasta la puerta del local. Intercambió unas palabras con el de seguridad y, mientras la maza se llevaba al borracho, su caballero andante volvió a la barra.

Y aquella vez, Sakura se encontró admirando algo más que su cara.

Sus anchos hombros, por ejemplo. O cómo había manejado la situación. Y su sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa era pura dinamita. Y algo más... pero nada puro.

De repente, volvió a sentir el anhelo de estar en los brazos de un hombre guapo. Y aquel hombre era guapísimo.

Pero estaba casado, se recordó a sí misma. Y sentándose en el taburete que había dejado vacante el borracho.

Sakura recordó entonces lo que Rika había dicho: que no era justo enviar a alguien como ella para tentar a un hombre.

Pero la rubia era muy atractiva. Si quería sucumbir a la tentación, ¿por qué no lo había hecho con ella?

A lo mejor no le gustaban las rubias, pensó. A lo mejor le gustaban las mujeres morenas de piernas largas. A lo mejor le gustaban las mujeres que no eran tan descaradas.

Había muchas razones para que un hombre se sintiera atraído por una mujer y no por otra.

Y se sentía atraído por ella. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Y en su sonrisa.

—Gracias —dijo Sakura.

—Puedes invitarme a un whisky con soda para agradecérmelo —sonrió él—. A menos que lo de beber sola lo hayas dicho de verdad.

«Vete de aquí ahora mismo, chica», le decía su conciencia. Aquel tipo era peligroso.

—Sólo intentaba librarme de él —se oyó decir a sí misma.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro. ¿Quieres tomar algo? Después de todo, un caballero no deja que una señora lo invite a una copa.

«Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo», se dijo Sakura a sí misma. Para eso la pagaban, para tontear con el objetivo, para comprobar qué clase de hombre era.

Sí, pero no debería disfrutar, pensó.

—Una Coca—Cola Light, gracias.

El levantó una ceja.

—Vienes a un bar a tomar una Coca—Cola Light? Qué raro. Eso puedes comprarlo en una máquina.

—A lo mejor he venido a buscar compañía —dijo Sakura entonces, esperando que él metiera la pata.

—No creo que una chica como tú tenga que hacer eso. Debes tener hombres haciendo cola en la puerta de tu casa.

En realidad, así era. Pero ninguno que le interesara. Los hombres que querían salir con ella la tenían encasillada en dos tipos: camarera pasional o madre soltera desesperada, dependiendo de dónde y cómo los hubiera conocido.

En cualquier caso, sabía muy bien lo que querían de ella, y no era conversación precisamente.

Siempre decía que no.

Los revolcones de una noche no le atraían lo más mínimo. El sexo no la había interesado...

Hasta esa noche.

—Otro whisky con soda —oyó que le decía al camarero—. Y un Bacardí con Coca—Cola para la señorita —añadió, con una sonrisa.

—¿Y si no me gusta el Bacardí con Coca—Cola?

—Tú y yo sabemos que los cargan muy poco. Sólo sabrá a Coca—Cola.

—Sí, es verdad —sonrió Sakura.

—¿Tenía razón ese tipo? —preguntó él entonces, mientras el camarero se disponía a servir las copas—. ¿Tu último novio te dejó? ¿Por eso estás sola?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Algo así.

—Ah, una mujer misteriosa. Eso me gusta.

—¿Por qué?

—Normalmente, las mujeres se lanzan a contarme su vida un minuto después de haberlas conocido.

—¿Te ocurre a menudo?

—Demasiado a menudo.

—¿La rubia ha hecho eso?

—En realidad, no. Pero ella tenía otros planes para esta noche. Y parece que se ha salido con la suya.

Sakura vio que la rubia salía del bar con el hombre que se había acercado antes. No había que ser un genio para saber dónde iban o qué iban a hacer.

—La mayoría de los hombres habrían aprovechado la oportunidad.

—Yo no soy como la mayoría de los hombres.

—Sí. De eso ya me he dado cuenta.

Cuando el camarero sirvió las copas, Sakura se agarró a su Bacardí como si fuera un salvavidas. Aunque por fuera parecía muy tranquila, por dentro estaba de los nervios. Le gustaba aquel hombre. Más que gustarle, lo encontraba fascinante. Y sexy. Muy sexy.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó, para ver si confesaba que estaba casado.

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Tu última novia te dejó? ¿Por eso estás aquí?

El tomó un sorbo de whisky, pensativo. Sakura empezaba a ponerse muy, muy nerviosa. Por muy mal que se llevara con su mujer, debería estar en casa con su familia. Le había oído decir que el divorcio era una de las lacras de la sociedad... ¿Quería encontrarse en medio de uno?

Por fin, él levantó la mirada.

—¿Qué te parece si no hablamos del pasado? A veces creo que hablo demasiado —murmuró, dejando el vaso sobre la barra—. Ahora están tocando algo decente. Vamos a bailar.

Sakura se echó hacia atrás.

—¿Bailar?

—No me digas que no —sonrió él, bajando del taburete—. Sólo es un baile. Cuide el bolso de la señorita, por favor —le dijo al camarero—. Y será mejor que guardes el móvil. No querrás que te roben un aparato último modelo como ése.

Sakura vaciló, pero unos segundos después guardaba el móvil en el bolso y dejaba que la llevase a la pista.

«Sólo es un baile», se decía a sí misma.

El problema era que había bailes y «bailes».

Era una canción lenta, sensual. Y él la apretaba contra su torso de tal forma que tuvo que enredar los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sus pechos se levantaron, restregándose contra el torso masculino. El acariciaba su espalda de arriba abajo y el calor de sus manos la quemaba a través del vestido. Se sentía mareada, excitada.

Y no era la única. Podía sentir la erección del hombre rozando su estómago.

—¿Me creerías si te digo que no he hecho esto en mucho, mucho tiempo? —preguntó él entonces, con voz ronca.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Conocer a una chica en un bar y pedirle que venga a un hotel conmigo.

Sakura dejó de respirar. Dejó de pensar. El mundo parecía estar patas arriba. Una voz la tentaba: «di que sí, di que sí». Sí a lo que él quisiera.

Nunca en su vida había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. Ni siquiera con Ryu.

Aquello era otra cosa, algo mucho más poderoso e infinitamente más peligroso.

—¿Lo harías? —preguntó él, mirándola a los ojos. Sakura no dijo una palabra. Pero sus ojos debieron darle la respuesta.

—Sin nombres —murmuró—. Aún no. No hasta después. No quiero decir nada que pueda estropear este momento. Porque nunca antes había sentido nada así. Dime que a ti te pasa lo mismo... Admítelo Dime que me deseas como yo te deseo a ti.

—Sakura no podía decirlo, pero cada fibra de su ser la obligaba a apretarse contra el cuerpo del hombre.

—Hablas demasiado, es verdad —murmuró por fin.

El dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿De alivio? ¿O estaba intentando aplacar la tensión sexual que había entre ellos?

—Entonces vendrás conmigo. Ahora.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Una orden.

Sería un amante increíble, pensó Sakura. Dominante, experto, exigente. La clase de amante con la que había fantaseado tantas veces: Y que, de repente, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Yo... tengo que ir antes al lavabo —consiguió decir, desesperada por apartarse de él, aunque fuera un momento. Y, cuando hubiese recuperado la cordura, saldría corriendo.

—Supongo que a mí también me vendría bien una visita al lavabo. Nos encontraremos en la puerta.

No se encontraron en la puerta. Sakura estuvo menos de veinte segundos en el lavabo y, después de recuperar su bolso, fue corriendo hasta la estación de Tokio.

Sólo había pasado media hora desde que entró en el bar. Pero le parecía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el tercer cap del ficc bueno espero que les valla resultando interesante infinitas gracias a:

Didi

Yogui

MiNa

Stellar BS

Cata06

Miss No-Eyebrows

bueno… Mata raishū! n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Amor en horas de trabajo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "Amor en horas de trabajo" de Miranda Lee y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

_**Summari:**_

_**Estaba a las órdenes de su jefe en la oficina... ¿y en la cama?**_

_Sakura estaba emocionada ante la posibilidad de trabajar en una de las mejores agencias de publicidad de Tokio después de haber tenido que luchar para llegar a fin de mes y criar a su hija sola. Pero, cuando vio a su futuro jefe, se le encogió el corazón... porque no era la primera vez que veía a Shaoran Li... ¿Tenía sentido seguir adelante con la entrevista sabiendo que Shaoran recordaba el apasionado encuentro que habían compartido siendo desconocidos?  
>Sin embargo, Shaoran no dudó en contratarla. Estaba claro que quería conocerla mejor. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Al fin y al cabo, aquélla era la oportunidad profesional de su vida.<em>

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Capítulo 4**

—¿Está sonando el teléfono, mami —decía Kana, tirando de sus vaqueros—. Mami, ¿no me oyes? Está sonando el teléfono.

—¿Qué? Ah, sí. Gracias, cariño.

Sakura soltó la camiseta que estaba a punto de colgar en la cuerda y corrió hacia la casa.

A saber quién sería. Había llamado a Kenji a primera hora para contarle el encuentro de la noche anterior... temiendo que notase algo raro.

Había tomado la decisión de darle el beneficio de la duda al señor Li y sólo le contó el incidente con la rubia... no la conversación que mantuvo con ella más tarde. Ni el baile.

Pero Kenji la sorprendió diciendo que la esposa de Li había llamado para decir que no quería que volvieran a seguir a su marido. Todo era un malentendido y habían hecho las paces.

Luego le dijo, con un tonito bastante desagradable, que suponía lo que había pasado en casa de los Li esa noche.

—Es fácil de adivinar. Nuestro objetivo cumplió en la cama. Me habría gustado ser una mosca en la pared de ese dormitorio...

Esa imagen se había quedado en la cabeza de Sakura toda la mañana. También a ella le habría gustado ser esa mosca para mirar al hombre con el que había bailado, el hombre al que había deseado tan desesperadamente, haciéndole el amor a su esposa.

Sabía que era absurdo sentir celos de su mujer. Absurdo desear ser ella la que estuviera en la cama. Absurdo, ridículo.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Apenas había pegado ojo la noche anterior y ahora, mientras corría hacia el teléfono, seguía viendo el brillo de deseo en sus ojos, recordaba su voz ronca, su excitación palpable.

¿Habría sido sincero cuando le dijo que era la primera vez que le pedía eso a una mujer? ¿Que nunca había sentido algo así?

Sakura se inclinaba a creerlo. Posiblemente, había bebido más de la cuenta. O llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener relaciones sexuales. Era una tontería pensar que había habido algo especial entre ellos.

En el fondo, era una romántica. Los hombres pensaban de forma diferente, sobre todo con respecto al sexo. Sólo había sido un revolcón potencial, nada más.

Quizá, cuando descubrió que había salido corriendo, se sintió aliviado. Quizá se fue a casa, sintiéndose culpable y de verdad hizo las paces con su esposa. Quizá no había usado el deseo que Sakura había incitado en él para hacerle el amor a una mujer que ya no le excitaba.

Pero, ¿por qué iba a hacer eso? ¿Por sus hijos? Quizá. La Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Una familia debe estar unida en Navidad. Y él odiaba el divorcio. Él mismo lo había dicho. Incluso había querido brindar por el matrimonio...

Claramente, su matrimonio le importaba.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en él, decidió Sakura mientras descolgaba el teléfono de la cocina. No volvería a verlo. Fin de la historia.

—¿Sí? —contestó, sin aliento.

—¿Sakura Kinomoto?

—Sí, soy yo.

—Soy Nicholas Hanks, de Adstaff.

—¿Perdón? Ah, sí, Adstaff, la agencia de empleo. Hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de vosotros.

—Como te dije hace unos meses, en este momento no hay mucha demanda para diseñadores gráficos. Pero ayer quedó un puesto vacante y me acordé de ti enseguida.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué de mí especialmente? —preguntó Sakura, cauta. Conocía a la gente de las agencias de empleo y sabía que a veces eran demasiado optimistas.

—Porque esta agencia de publicidad quiere alguien que pueda empezar de inmediato. No quieren entrevistar a nadie que ya tenga trabajo.

A Sakura se le encogió el corazón. Tenía que haber docenas de diseñadores gráficos sin trabajo en Tokio. De nuevo, la posibilidad de conseguir aquel empleo era mínima.

—¿Qué agencia es? —preguntó.

—Ideas Bárbaras.

—Ah, me encantaría trabajar para ellos.

A ella y a cualquier diseñador gráfico. Ideas Bárbaras era una agencia pequeña comparada con algunos gigantes de la publicidad, pero era la más innovadora. Dirigida por Takashi Yamasaki, tenía fama de convertir a sus diseñadores gráficos en directores creativos, en lugar de buscar talentos en otras agencias.

—Sí, ya imaginé que te gustaría. Tienes una entrevista con ellos el lunes a las diez en punto.

—¿Tan pronto? —murmuró Sakura. Tendría que pedir la mañana libre en el restaurante. Afortunadamente, el lunes era el día más tranquilo...

—¿Puedes empezar a trabajar de inmediato?

—Desde luego que sí. Pero seamos sinceros... ¿Nicholas? ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que eso ocurra?

—En realidad, tienes muchas posibilidades. Hemos enviado todos los currículum de artistas gráficos que tenemos y sólo han elegido dos. El tuyo es uno de ellos —contestó Nicholas—. Aparentemente, tienen que contratar a alguien de inmediato y no quieren perder el tiempo. Tengo aquí delante tu currículum y sé que estás capacitada para ese puesto, Sakura. Francamente, me sorprende que no te contrataran en esa agencia a la que te envié hace unos meses.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

—A mí no. A pesar de lo que dicen, no quieren contratar a una madre soltera. No lo dicen en voz alta, claro, pero les preocupa que pidas días libres para cuidar de tu hijo... Estoy segura de que ése ha sido el problema.

—Bueno, en tu currículum dice que eres madre soltera, de modo que en Ideas Bárbaras ya lo saben. Y, sin embargo, quieren entrevistarte el lunes. Además, llevas a tu hija a una guardería, ¿no?

—Sí, pero...

—Pero nada. Tus circunstancias no son diferentes de las de una mujer casada. Lo que cuenta para Ideas Bárbaras es tu talento y tu capacidad profesional. Impresiónalos y el trabajo es tuyo.

Sakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no emocionarse. Había pasado por eso muchas veces y, al final, siempre se llevaba una tremenda desilusión.

—Hablas como si ya estuviera contratada. Pero hay otro candidato, ¿no?

—Pues... sí.

—Y supongo que está tan cualificado como yo.

—Pues... sí y no.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada. Sería muy poco profesional por mi parte decir algo negativo de una cliente —contestó Nicholas. «Una». De modo que era una mujer—. Pero déjame aconsejarte sobre lo que debes llevar a la entrevista: nada demasiado llamativo ni demasiado moderno. Podrías pensar que para una entrevista en Ideas Bárbaras debes ponerte algo muy moderno... pero te aseguro que tendrás más posibilidades si llevas algo más normal.

—¿Un traje de chaqueta, por ejemplo?

—No, demasiado formal. En estas circunstancias, yo sugiero algo más sencillo.

—¿Unos vaqueros? Tengo unos nuevos. Podría ponérmelos con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta.

—Ah, perfecto.

—Y podría hacerme un moño... ¿me maquillo?

—No mucho.

—Muy bien.

Sakura imaginó que la otra candidata debía ser una chica llamativa, que intentaba vender su atractivo sexual. Nada raro en el mundo de la publicidad. Quizá ahora que Takashi Yamasaki había pasado de playboy a hombre casado quería ir sobre seguro. Y quizá Nicholas le estaba aconsejando que el tipo de mujer fatal no sería buena idea.

—¿Alguna cosa más?

—No. Sé tú misma y seguro que todo saldrá bien.

—Gracias por todo.

—De nada. Lo único que siento es no haber encontrado antes un empleo para ti.

—Pero si aún no me lo han dado.

—Te lo darán.

Ojalá pudiera tener tanta confianza, pensó ella, pero la vida le había enseñado a no hacerse ilusiones.

—Tengo una llamada por la otra línea, Sakura. Buena suerte para el lunes.

Ella se percató entonces de que había dejado sola a Kana en el jardín. Y su corazón dio un vuelco, como el corazón de todas las madres.

Aunque era una niña muy tranquila; no se subía a los árboles, no rompía cosas y le gustaba jugar tranquilamente con sus muñecas. No se parecía nada a su padre. Para empezar, era mucho más lista.

Aun así, Sakura salió corriendo al jardín. Y, como casi siempre, descubrió a Kana jugando bajo la higuera. Era su casita y cada espacio entre las raíces del viejo árbol, las habitaciones. Su hija podía estar horas jugando allí.

Kana tenía una imaginación prodigiosa, como ella de pequeña. Quizá porque las dos eran hijas únicas. O quizá era un talento heredado. O ambas cosas.

Fuese lo que fuese, las chicas Kinomoto eran muy creativas.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro. Deseaba aquel puesto en Ideas Bárbaras, no sólo por el dinero, sino porque le hacía falta. Ser camarera le sacaba de apuros, pero no quería servir mesas el resto de su vida. Quería usar su cabeza, crear algo, vivir la emoción del mundo de la publicidad.

—¿Quién era, mami? ¿Era Rika?

—Sakura, que había terminado de colgar la ropa en el tendedero, se inclinó para tomar a su hija en brazos. Era la hora de comer.

—No, cariño, no era Rika. Era un señor.

—¿Un señor simpático?

—Sí, Kana, muy simpático.

—¿Es tu novio?

—¿Qué? No, qué va. Sólo es un señor que busca trabajo para la gente. Y parece que ha encontrado un trabajo para mí. Tengo que ir a una entrevista el lunes. Si me lo dan, ganaré más dinero y podré comprar muchas cosas bonitas.

Kana no parecía impresionada por la noticia. Todo lo contrario.

—¿Por qué no tienes novio, mami? Eres muy guapa.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

—Pues... porque no he conocido a ningún hombre que me guste para novio.

Mientras lo decía, no dejaba de pensar en un hombre de ojos ámbar brumoso y sonrisa devastadora. Pero no, era mejor así. Había salido de aquel bar justo a tiempo.

—Además, te tengo a ti, cariño —sonrió, apretando a la niña contra su corazón—. No necesito a nadie más.

Pero ésa era la mentira más grande que le había dicho a su hija desde que le contó que le gustaba ser camarera. Porque la experiencia de la noche anterior le había demostrado que necesitaba algo más. Necesitaba sentirse como una mujer de vez en cuando, no sólo como una madre. Necesitaba los brazos de un hombre, necesitaba aliviar su frustración...

Algún día, tendría que encontrar una salida, pensó. Un hombre, evidentemente. Un novio, como Kana había sugerido.

Pero, ¿quién?

De nuevo, pensó en el hombre de ojos ámbar.

Bueno, evidentemente, no podía ser él porque estaba casado.

Si consiguiera el trabajo, además de estar haciendo lo suyo, tendría la oportunidad de estar rodeada de colegas. De hombres.

El mundo de la publicidad estaba lleno de homosexuales, pero no todos lo eran. Tenía que haber un hombre para ella en algún sitio. Un hombre atractivo, inteligente, soltero... y que fuese bueno en la cama.

Por supuesto, los hombres atractivos, inteligentes, solteros y buenos en la cama solían ser, también, insoportables. Eran hombres que lo tenían todo y no querían saber nada de compromisos. No habría futuro en una relación así.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿De verdad necesitaba esa complicación en su vida? ¿No sería mejor quedarse como estaba?

Los hombres no daban más que problemas. Siempre había sido así. Estaba mucho mejor sola, con Kana. Su hija era feliz, ella era feliz. Y sería mucho más feliz si consiguiera ese puesto de trabajo.

La frustración no era más que algo temporal. Se le pasaría. Algún día.

Sakura volvió a suspirar.

—¿Por qué suspiras, mami? —preguntó Kana—. ¿Estás cansada?

—Un poquito, cariño.

—¿Por qué no tomas un café? Siempre tomas café cuando estás cansada.

Sakura miró los preciosos ojos castaños de su hija, riendo.

—Me conoces muy bien, ¿eh?

—Sí, mami —contestó la niña, con ese extraño tono adulto que usaba a veces—. Te conozco. ¡Ah, mira, el coche de Rika! Vamos a contarle lo de tu trabajo.

—Aún no me lo han dado, Kana. Sólo es una entrevista.

—Te lo darán, mami —dijo ella, con la seguridad de una niña de cuatro años—. Te darán ese trabajo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el cuarto cap del ficc bueno espero que les valla resultando interesante infinitas gracias a:

MichelleVz

Yogui *

MiNa

Stellar BS

Cata06

Miss No-Eyebrows

bueno… Mata raishū! n.n


	5. Chapter 5

Amor en horas de trabajo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "Amor en horas de trabajo" de Miranda Lee y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

_**Summari:**_

_**Estaba a las órdenes de su jefe en la oficina... ¿y en la cama?**_

_Sakura estaba emocionada ante la posibilidad de trabajar en una de las mejores agencias de publicidad de Tokio después de haber tenido que luchar para llegar a fin de mes y criar a su hija sola. Pero, cuando vio a su futuro jefe, se le encogió el corazón... porque no era la primera vez que veía a Shaoran Li... ¿Tenía sentido seguir adelante con la entrevista sabiendo que Shaoran recordaba el apasionado encuentro que habían compartido siendo desconocidos?  
>Sin embargo, Shaoran no dudó en contratarla. Estaba claro que quería conocerla mejor. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Al fin y al cabo, aquélla era la oportunidad profesional de su vida.<em>

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Capítulo 5**

IDEAS Bárbaras estaba al norte de Tokio, en la tercera planta de un edificio de oficinas no lejos de la estación. Afortunadamente, porque Sakura no tenía coche.

Llegó al vestíbulo muy temprano, con sus mejores vaqueros, una camisa blanca bien planchada y unos mocasines negros de piel. Del brazo llevaba una chaqueta, por si tenían el aire acondicionado a toda marcha, y un maletín en la otra mano.

Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta, con un pañuelo blanco y negro que le había prestado Rika. Apenas llevaba maquillaje y los pendientes eran unas crucecitas de plata.

Y el reloj. Ella no podía vivir sin reloj.

En ese momento, lo estaba mirando. Las diez menos veinte. No pensaba subir a la agencia todavía para que no pensaran que estaba desesperada. Sólo los desesperados llegaban tan pronto. En lugar de eso, fue al lavabo para comprobar de nuevo su aspecto.

En realidad, su imagen sería considerada muy conservadora en el mundo de la publicidad. Pero ella nunca había vestido de forma llamativa, incluso cuando podía hacerlo.

Por fin, salió del lavabo y tomó el ascensor. Llevaba meses sin hacer una entrevista de trabajo y tenía los nervios en el estómago. No porque no se sintiera capacitada. A ella nunca le había faltado confianza en su talento. Pero después de haber hecho tantas entrevistas sin éxito, empezaba a preguntarse si alguna vez iba a encontrar trabajo en su campo.

Aquella era la mejor oportunidad que le habían ofrecido en varios meses.

Cuando salía del ascensor, se preguntó si estarían entrevistando a la otra candidata. Y si los habría impresionado tanto que no se tomarían la molestia de hablar con ella. Con su mala suerte, la recepcionista podría decirle: «Muchas gracias por venir, pero el puesto ya está ocupado».

Sakura respiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse. A Takashi Yamasaki le había gustado su currículum y tendría la decencia de entrevistarla, por lo menos.

La recepción de Ideas Bárbaras era acorde con su imagen: moderna y llena de color, con las paredes pintadas de rojo, el suelo de mármol negro y enormes sofás de piel beige.

La recepcionista era rubia, pero no exagerada ni muy llamativa. De unos treinta años, llevaba un traje oscuro y la miraba sonriente.

—Hola. Tú debes ser Sakura Kinomoto.

—Sí, soy yo —contestó ella, secándose el sudor de las manos en los vaqueros—. Llego temprano, creo.

—Eso es mejor que llegar tarde. O no venir en absoluto —sonrió la chica—. Voy a llamar a Naoko para decirle que estás aquí. Naoko es la ayudante personal del señor Yamasaki —le explicó—. Siéntate un momento, por favor.

—Gracias.

—Ha llegado Sakura Kinomoto, Naoko —oyó que decía la recepcionista por teléfono—. Sí... ahora se lo digo.

Ella se había sentado y hacía lo imposible por mostrarse tranquila. Aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

—El señor Li no ha terminado la entrevista con la otra candidata y...

—¡El señor Li! —exclamó Sakura, levantándose de un salto.

—El señor Yamasaki está de viaje. El señor Li se encarga de la agencia hasta que vuelva.

—Ah, ya veo —Sakura respiró profundamente. Qué tontería pensar que ese Li sería el mismo Li del viernes. Li no era un apellido tan raro. Además, su señor Li era contable. ¿Cómo un contable iba a dirigir una agencia de publicidad, aunque fuese temporalmente?

—Por cierto, me llamo Chiharu —dijo la recepcionista—. Será mejor que nos vayamos conociendo. No debería decir esto, pero creo que tú le gustarás más que la chica que está dentro.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sakura.

No había terminado la frase cuando oyeron un portazo.

—Juzga por ti misma —dijo Chiharu en voz baja.

En ese momento, una criatura asombrosa apareció en recepción.

Lo primero que sorprendió a Sakura fue su pelo naranja, que parecía cortado con un hacha. Con un hacha oxidada.

Lo segundo fue la cantidad de pendientes que llevaba en la cara. En las orejas, en la nariz, en las cejas, en los labios, en la barbilla...

A saber qué otras partes de su anatomía llevaba perforadas. Posiblemente, muchas.

Afortunadamente, la chica iba tapada hasta el cuello. Su estilo, sin embargo, era una combinación de punk y siniestro y la ropa parecía sacada de un cubo de la basura. Y las botas militares habían visto días mejores. Muchos días mejores.

—Dile a Takashi Yamasaki que me llame cuando vuelva, si sigue interesado —murmuró aquel miembro de la familia Adams mientras se dirigía al ascensor—. No trabajaría para ese tío aunque fuera el último empleo que quedase en la tierra. No sabe lo que es una persona creativa. No tiene ni idea.

En cuanto desapareció, Chiharu miró a Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora? Me parece que tienes el puesto asegurado.

Sakura no podía creer que el destino hubiera sido tan amable con ella.

—Eso espero. Necesito este trabajo.

El teléfono sonó inmediatamente.

—Sí, Naoko. La mando para allá ahora mismo. Y no te preocupes, ésta sí le gustará —dijo Chiharu, antes de colgar—. Te toca. Es la última puerta al final del pasillo.

Sakura tragó saliva.

—Una cosa más. ¿Sabes cómo se llama el señor Li?

—Shaoran. ¿Por qué? Ella suspiró, aliviada.

—No, por nada. Conocí a un Li una vez y... afortunadamente, no es el mismo.

—Siempre hay uno de ésos en el pasado —rió Chiharu.

Cierto. Pero no era en el pasado para ella. Había sido sólo dos días antes y con sólo pensar en él seguía poniéndose a temblar.

Los nervios empezaron a desaparecer al saber que no era Souta Li. Y tampoco podía negar que se alegraba de que la competencia no tuviese nada que hacer. Claramente, Nicholas, de Adstaff, no había aconsejado bien a la del pelo zanahoria. Y si lo había hecho, la chica no había seguido su consejo.

La puerta al final del pasillo era el despacho de la ayudante personal de Takashi Yamasaki. No era tan original como la recepción, pero sí espacioso y moderno. La propia Naoko no era lo que esperaba: de unos cuarenta años, era una castaña natural, más bien gordita y simpática.

—¡Ah, gracias a Dios! —exclamó al ver a Sakura—. ¿Has visto a la otra?

—Sí, la he visto. Pero la verdad es que no es raro ver gente como ella en el mundo de la publicidad.

Probablemente se cree una artista de vanguardia y tiene que llevar una imagen a juego.

—Aquí no contratamos artistas de vanguardia —bromeó Naoko—. Contratamos gente con ideas innovadora que sabe trabajar. Y que trabaja mucho. ¿Chiharu te ha dicho que el señor Yamasaki está de viaje?

—Sí.

—Mejor. Entonces entenderás por qué yo hago parte de la entrevista. El señor Li es un buen director y un motivador excelente, pero no tiene experiencia en el mundo de la publicidad. Yo llevo muchos años con el señor Yamasaki y sé qué le gusta —murmuró Naoko, mirando su currículum—. Y tu currículum me gusta mucho. ¿Podrías enseñarme tu carpeta de trabajo?

Sakura sacó del maletín una carpeta que incluía copia de sus mejores trabajos y algunos anuncios propios que haría si la dejaran.

—Ah, éste es buenísimo. Tomoyo, tu jefa, estará encantada contigo. Tomoyo es una de nuestras ejecutivas. Su ayudante dimitió la semana pasada después de un pequeño altercado porque ella le recriminó su falta de motivación... faltaba mucho al trabajo y creemos que tenía un problema con las drogas —suspiró Naoko—. El caso es que necesita un buen diseñador gráfico porque tiene que terminar varios encargos antes de Navidad. Además, pedirá un permiso por maternidad dentro de unos meses... va a tener otro niño. Y cuando eso ocurra, esperamos que tú puedas hacer su trabajo. En Adstaff me han dicho que eres una persona ambiciosa y que tu objetivo es ser directora creativa.

—Sí, es verdad. Los diseños al final de la carpeta son ideas originales, no son campañas en las que haya trabajado.

—A ver... —Naoko empezó a pasar páginas—. ¿Esto es tuyo, el anuncio de electrodomésticos?

—Sí.

La página tenía un fondo azul fuerte para destacar los electrodomésticos de color blanco. Tumbada encima había una rubia tipo Mae West, con un vestido de noche blanco, acariciando los electrodomésticos con unas manos de uñas muy rojas. Sobre ella, la frase: No son los electrodomésticos de tu vida, sino la vida de tus electrodomésticos, como una parodia de la famosa frase de Mae West:

«No son los hombres de tu vida, sino la vida de tus hombres».

—Es muy bueno —dijo Naoko.

Sakura sonrió.

—Gracias.

—Tenemos una firma de electrodomésticos como cliente... esto les iría muy bien. Tengo que enseñárselo a Peter, es el que lleva esa cuenta. Ya me imagino a Tomoyo y a Peter peleándose por ti —rió Naoko entonces—. Pero, claro, el señor Li tiene que decir la última palabra... aunque estoy segura de que eso es una formalidad. Ven, vamos a su despacho. Espero que se haya recuperado de la última candidata... deberías haber visto su cara cuando abrió la puerta. Culpa mía, claro. Su currículum era buenísimo, pero en realidad no había sitio aquí para ella.

—¿Te importa si te pregunto por qué? La imagen puede ser engañosa. Podría haber tenido mucho talento a pesar de los piercing.

—Y lo tenía. Era una buena diseñadora, pero no habría podido llegar más lejos. Takashi quiere que su gente tenga una imagen determinada. Después de todo, un director creativo tiene que tratar con los clientes y algunos de ellos son muy conservadores.

Takashi cree que la primera impresión es muy importante y Shaoran está de acuerdo con él. Y tú, Sakura Kinomoto, causas una buena impresión.

—Pero si voy en vaqueros...

—Vaqueros nuevos —sonrió Naoko—. Y me encanta tu pelo. Es divino.

Sakura no podría haberse sentido más segura de sí misma.

El destino había sido bueno con ella, por una vez.

Pero cuando el hombre que estaba sentado en el sillón de Takashi Yamasaki levantó la cabeza, su corazón se detuvo.

Oh, no, no, no. ¿Cómo podía ser? La recepcionista había dicho que se llamaba Shaoran, no Souta.

Pero era él. Sin ninguna duda. No había olvidado uno solo de sus rasgos. Y, además, iba vestido de la misma forma, con un traje italiano, corbata y camisa blanca.

Cuando los ojos ámbar brumoso se clavaron en ella lo vio levantar las cejas, sorprendido.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo —sonrió Naoko—. Mucho mejor que la señorita Jaegers. Es Sakura Kinomoto y aquí está su carpeta de trabajo. Le he echado un vistazo y es estupenda, así que os dejo —añadió, volviéndose hacia Sakura—. Tranquila —le dijo en voz baja antes de salir.

Ella se quedó parada en medio del despacho, sin saber qué hacer. El destino no había sido bueno con ella después de todo. Le había presentado la mejor oportunidad de su vida... para arrebatársela después. Porque aquel señor Li, se llamara como se llamara, no iba a contratarla.

Si le contaba la verdad, se sentiría humillado y amenazado. Si no le contaba la verdad, tendría que volver a esa otra realidad, más sórdida: que le gustaba muchísimo y que, a pesar de saber que estaba casado, había estado a punto de irse con él a la cama.

No, eso no era así. Si mantenía su trabajo como señuelo en secreto, ella no tenía por qué saber que estaba casado. Al fin y al cabo, no llevaba alianza.

Y en ese caso, ¿cómo iba a explicarle su repentina desaparición?

Decir simplemente que se lo había pensado mejor sonaría... un póco infantil, ¿no? El podría pensar que sólo había querido tomarle el pelo.

También podría decirle que una chica en el lavabo le advirtió que era un hombre casado...

Eso salvaría su orgullo y su reputación, pero difícilmente la de Li.

El problema era que, estando casado, le había pedido que se fuera a un hotel con él.

Recordar ese momento provocó un escalofrío que la recorrió de arriba abajo. La atracción salvaje, el deseo que había despertado en ella un completo extraño...

No había salida, excepto la puerta.

—Será mejor que me vaya ahora mismo —consiguió decir—. Devuélveme mi carpeta y me iré.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el cuarto cap del ficc bueno espero que les valla resultando interesante infinitas gracias a:

MichelleVz

Yogui

MiNa

Stellar BS

Didi

Miss No-Eyebrows

bueno… Mata raishū! n.n


	6. Chapter 6

Amor en horas de trabajo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "Amor en horas de trabajo" de Miranda Lee y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

_**Summari:**_

_**Estaba a las órdenes de su jefe en la oficina... ¿y en la cama?**_

_Sakura estaba emocionada ante la posibilidad de trabajar en una de las mejores agencias de publicidad de Tokio después de haber tenido que luchar para llegar a fin de mes y criar a su hija sola. Pero, cuando vio a su futuro jefe, se le encogió el corazón... porque no era la primera vez que veía a Shaoran Li... ¿Tenía sentido seguir adelante con la entrevista sabiendo que Shaoran recordaba el apasionado encuentro que habían compartido siendo desconocidos?  
>Sin embargo, Shaoran no dudó en contratarla. Estaba claro que quería conocerla mejor. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Al fin y al cabo, aquélla era la oportunidad profesional de su vida.<em>

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Capítulo 6**

Shaoran raramente tenía miedo, pero lo tenía en aquel momento. Aquella chica iba a plantarlo... ¡otra vez!

No podía permitírselo después de haberla encontrado. La idea de no volver a verla le había perseguido durante todo el fin de semana.

Por supuesto, le gustaría saber por qué lo había plantado en el bar. La única razón que se le ocurría era que se lanzó demasiado rápido.

Pero ahora no sabía qué pensar.

Sin embargo, nada había cambiado desde el viernes por la noche. Ver aquellos ojos increíbles lo devolvía a la pista de baile, consumido por el deseo de llevarla a la cama.

¿A la cama? Esa idea lo hizo reír. La cama estaba muy lejos. La pasión que provocaba en él esa mujer demandaba algo mucho más rápido: una pared, el suelo, incluso el escritorio.

Shaoran tragó saliva. Se estaba volviendo loco. Y volvería a perderla si ella adivinaba lo que estaba pensando.

—Lo del viernes no tiene importancia alguna —le dijo, con asombrosa compostura—. Ahora estamos hablando de trabajo. Aunque quizá deberíamos quitarnos de en medio el pasado... ¿te importaría sentarte y decirme por qué te fuiste?

Ella no se movió. Shaoran intentaba no mirarla de arriba abajo, pero era una mujer magnífica. Y tan sexy con esos vaqueros que era un crimen.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Sakura entonces—. No puedo trabajar para ti. Supongo que estarás de acuerdo.

No lo estaba, pero quizá ella temía que la acosara. Y quizá con razón, a juzgar por cómo la deseaba en aquel momento. Pero podía controlarse cuando era necesario. Lo último que deseaba era asustarla. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía por una mujer lo que había sentido por ella el viernes por la noche. En realidad, no recordaba haber sentido nunca lo que sintió el viernes.

Normalmente, podía controlar sus instintos, analizar la situación, usar el juicio crítico para saber si el objeto de su deseo era o no una pérdida de tiempo.

Pero no había sido así en aquella ocasión.

Quizá por eso lo había obsesionado durante todo el fin de semana. No sabía nada sobre ella, excepto que había ido sola a un bar, vestida para matar. Y ésa no era una gran recomendación.

Y, aun así, seguía deseándola como un loco.

Pero no pensaba dejarla escapar por segunda vez. Quería experimentar la magia que había sentido en sus brazos una vez más. Y sería una pena que no lo llevara a ninguna parte. Estaba harto de pensar en el futuro, de planearlo todo. Había olvidado lo interesante que era actuar de forma impulsiva y su vida empezaba a convertirse en un aburrimiento.

Deseaba a aquella mujer e iba a tenerla, fuera buena para él o no.

—Pero, en realidad, no trabajarás para mí —le dijo—. Trabajarás para Takashi Yamasaki. Yo sólo estaré aquí durante el mes de diciembre. Después, cualquier relación profesional entre nosotros habrá terminado.

Ella seguía mirándolo con expresión recelosa... ¿Por qué? Le gustaba, pensó entonces. El viernes había sentido lo mismo que él... hasta que fue al lavabo.

Y Shaoran se quedó helado cuando no volvió a aparecer.

—¿Qué pasó el viernes? ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

—Pues...

Colorada hasta la raíz del pelo resultaba encantadora. Quizá no era una calentona como había pensado. Ni una chica alegre, de las que van de bares los fines de semana buscando una diversión barata.

—No es un delito cambiar de opinión, Sakura. Aunque a él se lo pareció el viernes. Se puso furioso al ver que no aparecía.

—No cambié de opinión —dijo ella entonces.

—¿Entonces?

Sakura decidió que tenía que encontrar una explicación o parecería una tonta.

—Una chica... en el lavabo, me dijo que estabas casado —contestó a toda velocidad—. Yo... no me acuesto con hombres casados.

Sin duda, la excusa lo había sorprendido porque parpadeó un par de veces. Y luego hizo una cosa extrañísima.

Sonrió.

—Casado —murmuró, con una risita—. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? ¡Casado! —repitió, soltando una carcajada.

—A mí no me hace ninguna gracia —le espetó Sakura. Mucha gente joven se tomaba el estado civil a broma, pero ella no.

—Ah, pero es que tiene mucha gracia. Yo no estoy casado —dijo Shaoran entonces—. El que está casado es mi hermano. Mi hermano gemelo. Somos gemelos idénticos. Lleva algún tiempo yendo a ese bar, así que es comprensible que una chica lo haya confundido conmigo.

Sakura abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. El hombre con el que había tonteado, el hombre al que había deseado con todas sus fuerzas el viernes por la noche, no era el hombre que Kenji Mitsuke le había marcado como objetivo.

Aunque la revelación era asombrosa, explicaba las pequeñas diferencias: el corte de pelo, el color de los ojos... y su personalidad. El hombre de la fotografía parecía más suave.

Y no había nada suave en Shaoran Li.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, mucho más importante: Shaoran Li era soltero. Y disponible. No había ninguna razón para no decirle que sí, si le pedía que saliera con él.

Y lo haría. Podía verlo en sus ojos.

Un cosquilleo ¿o era un escalofrío? recorrió su espalda. Y ella que había decidido no complicarse la vida con un hombre...

Por supuesto, no había anticipado que sería ese hombre. Shaoran Li era completamente diferente.

—Entonces, ¿no estás casado?

—No. Me divorcié hace unos meses.

Esa noticia no la emocionó. No sabía por qué. Quizá porque sabía que los hombres recién divorciados sólo buscaban una cosa. Era como si, después de haberse separado de sus mujeres, sólo tuvieran sexo en la cabeza. Había conocido a muchos en el restaurante y, normalmente, le daba asco cómo la miraban, como si fuera un trozo de carne.

¿Era eso lo que Shaoran Li había pensado el viernes por la noche, que era un trozo de carne? Había ido sola al bar... ¿Por qué iría una chica sola a un bar más que para conocer a un hombre? Y la única excusa que le había dado para no irse con él era que lo creía un hombre casado.

Ahora que sabía que no lo era, debía pensar que se acostaría con él a la primera oportunidad.

—No estoy casado, no tengo hijos y no tengo novia. Para que no haya más malentendidos.

Sakura parpadeó. Eso era poner las cartas sobre la mesa. ¡Sólo faltaba que le dijera que no tenía ninguna enfermedad contagiosa!

—¿Ahora quieres trabajar aquí?

—¿Me estás ofreciendo el puesto?

—Claro que sí.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera has mirado mi carpeta de trabajo!

—No hace falta. Confío en el criterio de Naoko. Ella tiene más experiencia que yo en este campo. Sólo quería verte en persona, para ver si tenías el estilo y la presencia que Takashi exige de sus empleados.

Sakura arrugó el ceño. «En persona». Quizá no le ofrecía el trabajo por su talento creativo, sino porque quería verla más «de cerca».

Pero si era sincera consigo misma, ella quería lo mismo. Cada vez que la miraba, y la miraba todo el tiempo, no podía pensar más que en estar entre sus brazos otra vez.

¿No había llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaba a un hombre en su vida? ¿Un novio, un amante? ¿Por qué no Shaoran Li? No estaba casado y era un hombre tremendamente interesante. Sería una locura luchar contra una atracción tan fuerte como aquélla.

—Aunque te estuviera comparando con la otra candidata, estaría muy contento de ofrecerte el puesto —siguió él—. Si sigues interesada, claro está.

Sakura sospechaba que le estaba preguntando si seguía interesada en él, además del trabajo.

—Sí, claro que sí —contestó. Sería hipócrita decir otra cosa.

—Muy bien —sonrió Shaoran.

Era muy listo. E increíblemente seguro de sí mismo.

La excitaba y la ponía nerviosa a la vez. Una extraña combinación. Siempre le habían atraído los hombres fuertes, pero Shaoran Li representaba algo más que fuerza física. Tenía un carisma excepcional y un magnetismo turbador. Su mirada de acero tenía la capacidad de robarle la fuerza de voluntad, pero era su sonrisa lo que más daño podía hacer. Sospechaba que, si se convertían en amantes, podría obligarla a «hacer» cosas. Cosas salvajes. Cosas perversas.

Ese pensamiento envió un escalofrío erótico por su espalda. De repente, se le doblaron las rodillas.

—Yo... será mejor que me siente.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, después de cruzar las piernas primorosamente, él estaba mirando su currículum.

—Veo que eres madre soltera.

Sakura levantó la barbilla.

—¿Algún problema?

—En absoluto. Admiro a una mujer que puede hacerse cargo de un hijo sin contar con nadie.

—¿Quiero decir si es un problema para ocupar el puesto de trabajo?

—No tiene por qué serlo. Tu hija va a una guardería, ¿no?

—Así es. Pero algún día podría tener que quedarme en casa, si está enferma. O si ocurre alguna emergencia.

—Las condiciones laborales en Ideas Bárbaras son muy flexibles. Lo único que se exige es que el trabajo esté hecho y que se acuda a las reuniones. Tu jefa también tiene una hija y está esperando otro, así que supongo que será comprensiva. Y hablando de Tomoyo, lo mejor será que te la presente. Llamó antes para decir que necesitaba a alguien en el ordenador de inmediato.

—¿Quieres que empiece ahora mismo? —preguntó Sakura.

El levantó una ceja.

—¿Alguna razón para no hacerlo?

—No, supongo que no. Pero tendré que llamar a la guardería para decirles que iré un poco más tarde a recoger a Kana.

—¿Eso es un problema?

—No, pero... no sé a qué hora salen los trenes... tengo que ir a buscarla antes de las seis.

—¿No tienes coche?

—No —contestó Sakura—. No puedo permitírmelo.

—Pues ahora podrás. Tu salario es de sesenta y cinco mil dólares al año.

Sakura se quedó sin aire en los pulmones.

—Lo dirás de broma. ¿Sesenta y cinco mil dólares al año?

Antes de tener a Kana sólo ganaba cuarenta mil.

—Tu salario será revisado una vez al año, con posibles aumentos dependiendo de los resultados.

—Pero eso es increíble.

—No te preocupes. Tendrás que demostrar lo que vales.

—Lo haré.

Sus ojos se encontraron una vez más y Sakura se preguntó si, de nuevo, la conversación tenía un doble sentido. Esperaba que no. No quería pensar que, bajo esa impresionante fachada, Shaoran Li no era más que otro aprovechado.

—Podrías alquilar un coche. Souta siempre dice que alquilar es la opción más sensata en los negocios. Mi hermano es contable.

Sakura ya lo sabía, aunque no podía decírselo. ¿En qué trabajaría Shaoran Li? Naoko le había dicho que era un buen director y un buen motivador. Pero, ¿para qué empresa?

—Sólo tienes que decirme qué clase de coche quieres.

—Yo... la verdad es que no lo sé. Tengo que pensármelo.

—Si me dices el modelo por la mañana, podría estar listo por la tarde. Mientras tanto, no me importa llevarte a casa.

Sakura lo miró. Desde luego, no perdía el tiempo.

—No hace falta. Puedo llamar alguien para que vaya a buscar a Kana.

—¿Un amigo?

La pregunta parecía sin importancia, pero había curiosidad en sus ojos. Era una locura pensar que estaba celoso, pero tenía la impresión de que así era.

—No —contestó Sakura—. Es una señora mayor, mi casera. Y también una buena amiga.

—No me importa llevarte a casa. Además, me gustaría tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo fuera de la oficina.

—Muy bien —asintió ella, un poco incómoda—. Gracias.

—De nada —sonrió Shaoran.

Sakura contuvo un suspiro. Era guapísimo. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no?

Pero no quería que pensara que era presa fácil.

Ella sabía lo que muchos hombres pensaban de las madres solteras. Las consideraban desesperadas. Desesperadas por tener compañía, por encontrar a un hombre que pudiera ofrecerles la seguridad económica que, evidentemente, no les había ofrecido el padre de su hijo.

Pero ella no era así. Ella siempre se había enorgullecido de ser autosuficiente. Después de Ryu, no había querido apoyarse en un hombre para nada. Ni siquiera para el sexo.

Hasta que conoció a Shaoran Li.

Ahora no dejaba de pensar en él. Y estaba deseando que la llevara a casa. Se le puso piel de gallina sólo de pensarlo.

Cuando debería estar concentrándose en el magnífico puesto de trabajo que acababa de ofrecerle...

—Ahora que ya está decidido, debería empezar a trabajar, ¿no crees?

El se levantó despacio, abotonándose la chaqueta.

Era un hombre alto, fuerte, con unos hombros anchísimos.

Desnudo sería impresionante.

Sakura contuvo un suspiro. Estaba metida en un lío, en un buen lío.

—Por aquí —dijo Shaoran, señalando la puerta.

Afortunadamente, no la tocó. Pero su mirada la ponía nerviosa.

No era totalmente diferente a los otros divorciados que la perseguían en el restaurante, pensó. La diferencia estaba en ella. Los otros no la hacían temblar con una mirada, no la hacían olvidar los consejos de su madre sobre los hombres.

No, eso no era verdad. No había olvidado los consejos de su madre. Sabía lo que Shaoran Li quería.

La diferencia era que ella quería exactamente lo mismo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el cuarto cap del ficc bueno espero que les valla resultando interesante infinitas gracias a:

MichelleVz

Yogui

Stellar BS

Didi

Miss No-Eyebrows

CCH.91226

chii tuski hime

YADY

bueno… Mata raishū! n.n


	7. Chapter 7

Amor en horas de trabajo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "Amor en horas de trabajo" de Miranda Lee y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

_**Summari:**_

_**Estaba a las órdenes de su jefe en la oficina... ¿y en la cama?**_

_Sakura estaba emocionada ante la posibilidad de trabajar en una de las mejores agencias de publicidad de Tokio después de haber tenido que luchar para llegar a fin de mes y criar a su hija sola. Pero, cuando vio a su futuro jefe, se le encogió el corazón... porque no era la primera vez que veía a Shaoran Li... ¿Tenía sentido seguir adelante con la entrevista sabiendo que Shaoran recordaba el apasionado encuentro que habían compartido siendo desconocidos?  
>Sin embargo, Shaoran no dudó en contratarla. Estaba claro que quería conocerla mejor. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Al fin y al cabo, aquélla era la oportunidad profesional de su vida.<em>

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Capítulo 7**

Sakura no podía creer lo rápido que había pasado el día y lo amable que era todo el mundo con ella en Ideas Bárbaras, especialmente su jefa.

De unos treinta años, Tomoyo era una morena atractiva, casada, con una niña de tres años y otro en camino. Era una persona amable y, a la vez, eficiente y muy precisa con las instrucciones. Sabía lo que quería y esperaba que las cosas se hicieran a su manera.

Sakura estaba acostumbrada a eso. En Richardson & Phelps la habían entrenado bien.

Pero prefería Ideas Bárbaras porque había un ambiente de trabajo muy agradable. Eran pocos empleados, unos veinte, y casi todos asomaron la cabeza en su despacho para saludarla.

Bueno, llamarlo «despacho» no era del todo apropiado. Más bien, un cubículo. La sala de trabajo de Ideas Bárbaras era un espacio abierto separado por paneles. El de Tomoyo era grande pero nada elegante, con muebles de pino, sin moqueta, sin puerta, con una ventana que daba a la calle.

Aun así, era una zona limpia y funcional, con ordenadores de última generación. A Sakura le encantó trabajar con un Macintosh G5, mucho más rápido que su Imac.

Afortunadamente, porque su predecesor había dejado las cosas patas arriba. Tenía tanto trabajo que, cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, decidió comer un sándwich en su mesa. Chiharu, la recepcionista, le llevó un café.

«Seremos buenas amigas», pensó Sakura.

Sólo pudo descansar un poco después de comer y aprovechó para hacer tres llamadas. La primera, al restaurante, para decir que dejaba su trabajo. Afortunadamente, no le pusieron ninguna pega. La segunda, a la guardería para avisar de que llegaría tarde. Como esperaba, a Kana le dio lo mismo... ¡niña traidora! La tercera, a Rika, que se puso a dar saltos de alegría cuando le dijo que había conseguido el trabajo.

Desgraciadamente, no pudo contarle nada sobre el fiasco de los hermanos Li porque Tomoyo estaba a su lado.

En realidad, le gustaba trabajar cerca de Tomoyo. Aparentemente, en Ideas Bárbaras cada director creativo trabajaba con un diseñador gráfico a su lado, como una especie de ayudante personal. Y, en su opinión, ésa era la mejor manera de entrenar a futuros directores creativos. Ahora entendía que Takashi Yamasaki nunca hubiese tenido que contratarlos en otras agencias. No le hacía falta.

—Hora de irse, chicas. Son las cinco.

Sakura giró la cabeza al oír la voz de Shaoran. Estaba apoyado en el panel y tuvo la impresión de que llevaba ahí un rato. Le sorprendía haber podido apartarlo de sus pensamientos durante casi todo el día. Pero, en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, volvió a sentir un escalofrío.

Lo deseaba igual que lo había deseado el viernes por la noche, pero ahora el deseo iba acompañado de miedo y preocupación.

Su vida desde que Kana nació había sido tan sencilla... Quizá un poco aburrida y sí, solitaria a veces. Pero sin estrés.

Si mantenía una relación con Shaoran Li, aunque fuera una relación fortuita, él empezaría a hacer demandas sobre su tiempo. Y, como madre soltera con un trabajo de nueve a cinco, Sakura sabía que no tendría mucho tiempo libre.

—¿Qué tal nuestra nueva chica, Tomoyo?

—Estupenda —contestó ella—. Es muy buena en su trabajo. Y sospecho que será muy buena en el mío también. Algún día —añadió, haciéndole un guiño.

Sakura no sabía qué decir como respuesta a tantos halagos, de modo que se quedó callada.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —dijo Shaoran entonces—. A esta hora hay mucho tráfico. Voy a llevarla a casa —le explicó a Tomoyo—. Tiene que ir a buscar a su hija a la guardería y no sabe si llegará a tiempo.

—Sí, ya me ha contado que vas a rescatarla —sonrió Tomoyo—. Bueno, pues adiós. Y gracias por todo. Nos vemos mañana a las ocho y media.

—¿Ocho y media? —repitió Shaoran—. Pensé que el horario era de nueve a cinco.

—Sakura y yo hemos decidido que nos viene mejor de ocho y media a cuatro y media. Las guarderías abren a las ocho y así tenemos más tiempo para estar con las niñas por la tarde.

—Ah, muy bien —se encogió él de hombros.

Ese gesto le recordó a Sakura que los hombres como Shaoran Li no tenían hijos de los que preocuparse. Sólo se preocupaban por sí mismos.

Los hombres hacían eso muy bien, se recordó a sí misma. «Así que no pienses que va a llevarte a casa por solidaridad. Te lleva a casa porque quiere ligar contigo».

Le sorprendió que ese pensamiento no le pareciera mal. Quizá no debería haber estado sola tanto tiempo, se dijo. Conteniendo un suspiro, Sakura apagó el ordenador, tomó el bolso y se levantó.

—Adiós, Tomoyo. Gracias por ser tan amable conmigo. Hasta mañana.

—Es una chica encantadora, ¿verdad? —sonrió Shaoran mientras bajaban en el ascensor.

—Sí, mucho —asintió ella—. Y muy buena en su trabajo.

—Takashi no contrata a nadie que no lo sea.

—Espero que no se lleve una desilusión conmigo.

—Estoy seguro de que no será así. Por aquí —murmuró Shaoran, cuando las puertas se abrieron. Estaban solos en el garaje, pero no la tocó, no se acercó siquiera—. Es éste —dijo, deteniéndose ante un elegante coche plateado.

El interior era de cuero gris y olía a nuevo. Sakura no sabía qué modelo era y no pensaba preguntar. Ella no sabía nada de coches. Lo cual le recordó...

—Por cierto, no voy a alquilar un coche todavía.

—¿Por qué no?

—Antes de lanzarme de cabeza, me gusta pensar las cosas bien.

—¿Eso es una costumbre, un hecho o una advertencia para mí?

—¿Necesitas una advertencia?

Shaoran arrancó y salió del garaje sin decir nada. Y siguió en silencio hasta que tuvo que detenerse en un semáforo.

—Mira, dejémonos de jueguecitos —le espetó, volviéndose para mirarla—. Fuiste al bar la otra noche buscando compañía masculina. Si no te hubieran dicho que yo era un hombre casado, te habrías acostado conmigo.

Sakura decidió que había llegado el momento de decir la verdad. No tenía por costumbre ir a bares a ligar con extraños.

—Nadie me dijo que estuvieras casado —le confesó, levantando la barbilla—. Me lo he inventado.

—¿Qué? Primero dices... ¡bah, vete al infierno! —exclamó él, mientras arrancaba de nuevo.

—¡Conduce y escucha! —le espetó Sakura, con el tono que usaba para meter a Kana en la cama cuando se ponía revoltosa.

Shaoran obedeció, sorprendido por el tono autoritario. Su silencio le dio la oportunidad de contarle la verdad, empezando por su trabajo como señuelo para una agencia de detectives porque necesitaba el dinero. Le contó que odiaba ese trabajo y lo había dejado, pero que tuvo que hacerlo por última vez para poder comprarle a Kana un buen regalo de Navidad.

Shaoran la miró, incrédulo, cuando le contó no sólo que nunca había estado en El Sótano sino que nunca iba sola a un bar. Y estuvo a punto de meterse en el carril contrario cuando le dijo quién era su objetivo. Incluso le contó que le había dado a Kenji un informe positivo porque le vio rechazar a la rubia.

—Por supuesto, entonces no sabía que tú no eras Souta.

Shaoran se quedó sin palabras durante unos segundos.

—Muchas gracias por no destrozar el matrimonio de mi hermano. ¿Por que lo hiciste, te sentías culpable?

—¿Culpable? ¿Por qué?

—A ver, guapa, seamos serios. Si yo hubiera sido un pobre hombre casado y aburrido y tú hubieras entrado en el bar con ese cuerpazo tampoco habría sido capaz de resistirme.

—No exageres, no es para tanto.

—Créeme, sí lo es. Y eres una buena actriz, además. Yo habría jurado que te gustaba, que de verdad querías hacer el amor conmigo.

Podía decirle que no era así... o tomar una salida más fácil.

—Te encontraba atractivo, es verdad —admitió, poniéndose colorada—. Pero no me habría ido al hotel contigo. No me acuesto con extraños.

Esa era su historia y no pensaba contar nada más.

—Yo tampoco sabía tu nombre, pero me daba exactamente igual.

—Sí, bueno, tú eres un hombre. Eres de una especie completamente diferente. Las mujeres somos, en general, un poquito más selectivas.

—No todas las mujeres.

Posiblemente estaba acordándose de la rubia.

—Sí, es verdad. Y también sé que las madres solteras tienen cierta reputación de ser... digamos, presa fácil. No quiero que cometas ese error si estás pensando pedirme que salga contigo. Y supongo que así es. Si no, ¿por qué me llevas a casa?

Shaoran se volvió de nuevo para mirarla.

—Parece que me tienes pillado. ¿Qué puedo decir? Sí, me gustaría salir contigo. Y sí, hasta ahora, mis intenciones no eran del todo honorables.

—¿Y ahora?

—Sigo queriendo acostarme contigo. Pero también me gustaría conocerte fuera de la cama. Eres una mujer muy interesante, Sakura Kinomoto.

Ella, cortada, miró su reloj para disimular. Eran casi las cinco y media y estaban todavía en Chatswood. Habría ido mucho más rápido en el tren.

—Entonces, ¿quieres salir conmigo? —insistió Shaoran.

Sakura no volvió la cabeza. Sabía que la estaba mirando, pero... esos ojos suyos la afectaban tanto como su sonrisa.

—Quizá —contestó.

—¿Cuándo?

—No me metas prisa, Shaoran.

Shaoran. Lo había llamado Shaoran.

—¿Qué tal el viernes por la noche? Supongo que el viernes pasado dejaste a tu hija con alguien,

¿No? Podríamos salir a cenar y luego a tomar una copa, o lo que quieras. Al cine, al teatro. Lo que te apetezca.

Acostarse con él estaría bien, pensó, sorprendiéndose a sí misma. Pero su orgullo era más importante.

—No sé si podré. Además, sigo sin saber nada de ti. Al menos, tú has leído mi currículum. Yo ni siquiera sé qué haces o por qué te ha encargado Takashi Yamasaki que cuides de su negocio mientras está de viaje.

—Encontrarás la respuesta a esas preguntas sobre tu escritorio, mañana por la mañana. Es más fácil que intentar explicarte a qué me dedico. Tardaríamos toda la noche.

Sakura parpadeó. Eso sí era interesante.

—Muy bien, pero no sé nada de ti. Has dicho que estabas divorciado... ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste casado y por qué te divorciaste?

—Estuve casado tres años y fui yo quien pidió el divorcio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tu mujer te engañaba?

La idea le parecía ridícula. Si Shaoran fuera su marido, nunca miraría a otro hombre.

—No que yo sepa —contestó él—. Meiling y yo teníamos diferencias de opinión sobre el asunto de los hijos. Deberíamos haberlo hablado antes de casamos, supongo, pero... ¿has visto a ese tío que se me ha puesto en medio? Con un cuatro por cuatro, claro —exclamó Shaoran, enfadado—. Son peor que los camioneros. ¿Por qué una persona sensata necesita un tanque para conducir en la ciudad? Yo no lo entiendo... ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí, mi divorcio. Mira, me di cuenta de que no podía hacerla cambiar de opinión sobre los niños, así que decidí cortar por lo sano. Fue una separación muy civilizada, en realidad. Seguimos siendo amigos.

Sakura intentó disimular su decepción. Shaoran Li no quería tener hijos. Muy bien. Era una buena advertencia.

—Ya veo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no estás con el padre de tu hija?

Le podría haber contado la versión larga, pero decidió que seguramente no estaría interesado.

—Murió en un accidente. Antes de que naciera Kana.

—Ah, lo siento, de verdad. Espero que su familia te apoyase.

—Nunca les dije que estaba embarazada. Ryu no se llevaba bien con sus padres y, francamente, por lo que me había contado, a mí no me gustaban mucho. Además, viven en Nueva Zelanda.

—¿Y tus padres?

Sakura hizo una mueca.

—Mi madre también fue madre soltera, pero en sus tiempos era mucho peor. Es inglesa y católica... en fin, se mudó a Japón cuando yo era muy pequeña, pero para entonces ya era una mujer amargada.

—¿Sigue viviendo aquí?

—No, hace un par de años volvió a Inglaterra. Se llevó un disgusto cuando supo que yo estaba embarazada, me dijo que estaba loca. Pero te aseguro que somos muy diferentes.

—No lo dudo. Tú tienes mucha personalidad, Sakura Kinomoto. Eres muy valiente.

—¿Valiente? No lo creo —suspiró Sakura—. La verdad es que pasé mucho miedo. Por no hablar de la depresión. No una depresión posparto, sino preparto. Pero no podría haber hecho otra cosa. Kana es mi niña y, aparte de los problemas económicos, ha sido una experiencia increíble. No la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Además, ahora tengo un trabajo decente y se acabaron los problemas de dinero.

Recalcó eso porque no quería que pensara que necesitaba ayuda de ningún hombre.

—He leído en tu currículum que has trabajado de camarera. ¿Qué tal?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Ya te puedes imaginar. Pero es lo único que encontré, además del trabajo con Kenji Mitsuke. ¿Tú sabes lo que cuesta una muñeca Felicity?

—Pues sí, la verdad es que sí lo sé. Tengo que regalarle una a mi sobrina. Podríamos ir juntos de compras.

Sakura sonrió.

—¿Piensas seducirme en la sección de muñecos de peluche? ¿Qué quieres, ahorrarte una cena?

Shaoran soltó una carcajada.

—No creo que un hombre tacaño pudiera seducirte, Sakura.

—Uno lo hizo. Y el resultado es Kana.

—¿Y vas a castigarme a mí por eso?

—Digamos que ahora tengo más cuidado. Además, no has tenido suerte. Rika compró la muñeca el sábado, así que tendrás que comprar la muñeca Felicity tú solito. Un consejo, por cierto, hazlo pronto o te quedarás sin ella.

—Lo haré —sonrió Shaoran—. Estamos llegando a Roseville, por cierto.

Sakura miró de nuevo su reloj.

—Vamos a llegar justo a tiempo.

—¿Y si llegas tarde qué pasa?

—Que te ponen una multa por cada cuarto de hora.

—¿Y si ha habido un accidente y estás retenida en un atasco?

—Por eso pienso tomar el tren a partir de ahora.

Pero así te harás una idea de lo estresante que es ser madre soltera. No tengo mucho tiempo libre.

Gira ahí, en esa calle. Es una casa pintada de azul.

No tiene pérdida.

—¿Trabajarías si no tuvieras que hacerlo? —preguntó él, mientras doblaba la esquina.

—No tengo que trabajar. Podría quedarme en casa cobrando el subsidio. Pero no creo que ése sea un buen ejemplo para Kana. Yo creo que si uno puede trabajar, debe hacerlo. Además, me gusta tener dinero. El subsidio es un asco, te lo aseguro.

—¿Y si estuvieras casada y tu marido ganase mucho dinero? ¿Trabajarías entonces?

Sakura sonrió.

—Yo no suelo fantasear, Shaoran.

—Estaba pensando en la mujer de mi hermano, Himeko. No trabaja y yo pensé que era feliz, pero por lo visto no es así. Le aconsejé que contratara a una niñera y fuese al gimnasio, pero tengo la impresión de que eso no es más que una solución temporal. Creo que necesita algo más.

—Debería buscar una buena guardería y ponerse a trabajar, aunque sea a tiempo parcial. O hacer trabajo voluntario. Seguramente necesita la compañía de un adulto. Y algún reto, además de ser madre y esposa.

—Sí, es un buen consejo —suspiró Shaoran—. Ah, ahí está la casita azul. Y faltan dos minutos para las seis. ¡Lo hemos logrado!

—Afortunadamente —dijo ella, saliendo del coche—. Muchas gracias, Shaoran. Por favor, no me esperes. Mi casa está a diez minutos de aquí. Hasta mañana.

Sin esperar respuesta, cerró la puerta y entró corriendo en la guardería.

Shaoran se quedó mirándola, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—No vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente, cariño.

Después de quitar la llave del contacto, salió del coche, se cruzó de brazos y esperó pacientemente el retorno de Sakura.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el septimo cap del ficc bueno espero que les valla resultando interesante infinitas gracias a:

agu

MichelleVz

yogui

ha ash14

Miss No-Eyebrows

chii tuski hime

vmi5

fanthi

gisselVG : Tratare de escribir aunque sea un one shot y te lo dedicare a ti solo dela que mi cabeza junte un par de ideas y tendras algo ecrito por mi por pedido tuyo y porque también me lo debo a mi misma

Stellar BS

MiNa

bueno… Mata raishū! n.n


	8. Chapter 8

Amor en horas de trabajo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "Amor en horas de trabajo" de Miranda Lee y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

_**Summari:**_

_**Estaba a las órdenes de su jefe en la oficina... ¿y en la cama?**_

_Sakura estaba emocionada ante la posibilidad de trabajar en una de las mejores agencias de publicidad de Tokio después de haber tenido que luchar para llegar a fin de mes y criar a su hija sola. Pero, cuando vio a su futuro jefe, se le encogió el corazón... porque no era la primera vez que veía a Shaoran Li... ¿Tenía sentido seguir adelante con la entrevista sabiendo que Shaoran recordaba el apasionado encuentro que habían compartido siendo desconocidos?  
>Sin embargo, Shaoran no dudó en contratarla. Estaba claro que quería conocerla mejor. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Al fin y al cabo, aquélla era la oportunidad profesional de su vida.<em>

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Capítulo 8**

Salió cinco minutos después, llevando de la mano a un diminuto doble de sí misma: rizado pelo claro, piel clara, barbilla cuadrada.

La expresión de Sakura al verlo fue una mezcla de sorpresa e irritación. Pero en los ojos de su hija había curiosidad.

—Kana, te presento al señor Li.

—¿Eres el jefe de mi mamá? ¿El que la ha hecho llegar tarde? —preguntó la niña, muy seria.

—Sí, soy yo. Pero voy a compensarte llevándoos a casa y pidiendo luego un par de pizzas para que tu mamá no tenga que cocinar —sonrió él, abriendo la puerta del coche. Cuando levantó la mirada para ver cuál era la reacción de Sakura, ella estaba sonriendo—. ¿Algún problema, Kana? —preguntó, al ver que la niña vacilaba.

—Mi mamá no me deja subir a un coche que no tiene sillita de seguridad. Y no me deja comer pizza. Dice que es comida basura.

—Ah, ya veo. Mi gozo en un pozo —suspiró Shaoran—. Bueno, pues iremos andando. Luego volveré por el coche mientras tu mamá y tú decidís qué se puede cenar.

—Los lunes siempre cenamos con Rika —contestó la diminuta fuente de información—. Y hoy es lunes, ¿verdad, mami?

—Sí, cariño —contestó su madre, con gran satisfacción—. Jaque mate, me temo.

Shaoran apretó los dientes. No iba a salirse con la suya.

—El ajedrez es sólo un juego, esto es la guerra. Reconsideraré mis tácticas mientras vamos a tu casa.

Luego activó la alarma del coche y se volvió hacia el enemigo con una de sus sonrisas.

—¿Puedo llevar tu mochila, jovencita?

—La llevo yo, muchas gracias —contestó la niña. Aunque fue necesaria la ayuda de su madre para colocársela a la espalda.

—¿Una pequeña feminista?

—No. Un espíritu independiente. Hay que serlo para sobrevivir —contestó Sakura.

—Podrías tener razón.

—Sí, suelo tenerla —replicó ella, irónica.

—Muy bien, ¿qué tal si tú llevas la mochila y yo te llevo a ti? —sin esperar la siguiente objeción, Shaoran se colocó a la niña sobre los hombros, una pierna a cada lado de la cabeza—. Enreda los brazos en mi cuello, yo te sujetaré los pies.

—¡Mami, mira qué alta!

Pero cuando agarró los pies de la niña, una ducha de arena cayó sobre su traje.

—¿Qué demonios...?

—Le gusta jugar en la arena.

—Ah, ya.

Shaoran, bajo a Kana cuando llegaban al porche—. O te darás un golpe con el tejado. Ahora eres muy alta.

La mirada de adoración de su hija hacía que Sakura deseara liarse a golpes con Shaoran.

Porque estaba usando a Kana para llegar a ella. Y eso era una canallada.

Pero no iba a funcionar. No pensaba acostarse con él, por mucho que lo hubiera deseado mientras estaba quitando la arena de su traje. Aquel hombre tenía un cuerpazo. Debía hacer mucho ejercicio...

Rika debió oírlos llegar porque salió a la puerta antes de que tocasen el timbre. Y Sakura tuvo que reír al ver su expresión de sorpresa.

—Es el señor Li, el nuevo jefe de mi mamá —explicó Kana—. Pero le gusta que lo llamen Shaoran. Quería traernos a casa, pero corno no tiene sillita para niños mi mamá dijo que no. Pero tiene un coche muy bonito. Y muy brillante. Después de Navidad va a llevarme a montar a caballo. Para entonces tendrá una sillita de niños. Quería comprar pizza, pero mi mamá dice que no. ¿Puede cenar con nosotros, Rika? Tú siempre haces mucha comida. Mi mamá lo dijo el otro lunes.

Rika soltó una carcajada. Estaba acostumbrada a aquella pequeña dinamo. Shaoran parecía encantado y eso confundió a Sakura. ¿Sería un buen actor o de verdad le gustaba su hija?

Siendo un hombre que no quería tener hijos, parecía demasiado paciente, demasiado amable con los hijos de otros.

«Porque quiere acostarse contigo», pensó. No sabía si sentirse halagada o furiosa.

—Tendré que poner unas patatas más, hoy he hecho cordero asado. ¿Le gusta el cordero asado, señor Li?

—Me gusta mucho. Pero llámeme Shaoran, por favor.

—Muy bien, Shaoran. Pero yo pensé... —Rika no terminó la frase.

—¿Te puedes creer que Shaoran tiene un hermano gemelo, Rika? —la interrumpió Sakura a toda prisa—. Un gemelo idéntico. Su hermano está casado, pero él es soltero.

—¿Ah, sí? Qué cosas.

—Sí, qué cosas.

—Yo no tengo hermanos —suspiró Kana—. Porque mi papá se murió.

—Sí, tu mamá me lo ha contado —dijo Shaoran, poniéndose en cuclillas—. Es muy triste, pero seguro que algún día tienes un nuevo papá porque tu madre es una señora muy guapa. ¿Te gustaría tener un nuevo papá?

Antes de que Kana pudiera contestar, Sakura la tomó en brazos.

—Bueno, ya está bien de charla. Tenemos que bañarte antes de cenar. ¿Por qué no te quedas charlando con Rika, Shaoran? Invítale a un jerez, así no se meterá en líos.

—No puedo beber, tengo que conducir —sonrió él—. Pero seguro que podemos encontrar un tema de conversación interesante —añadió, irónico.

Rika y ella habían tenido muchas conversaciones y, siendo mujeres, solían decir la verdad sobre sí mismas. Un interrogador inteligente podría averiguar todo lo que quisiera...

Sakura sospechaba que había cometido un error táctico.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Se consoló a sí misma pensando que, descubriera lo que descubriera, ella tenía fuerza de voluntad. No podía obligarla a hacer algo que no quería hacer.

El problema era que, en el fondo, en ese lugar escondido de mujer que llevaba cuatro años ignorando, empezaba a crecer el deseo de estar con un hombre.

La tentación sexual era una cosa terrible. Oscura y primitiva. Le apetecía tener el cuerpo de Shaoran dentro del suyo mucho más que el cordero asado.

Lo deseaba como nunca había deseado a Ryu.

«¿Y qué piensas hacer, Sakura?», se preguntó a sí misma mientras metía a Kana en la bañera.

—Me gusta Shaoran. Es majo —dijo la niña.

—Sí, es majo.

—¿Te gusta, mami?

—Yo... pues...

—Tú le gustas a él.

Sakura suspiro. No tenía sentido engañar a su hija. Si al final iba a salir con Shaoran...

—Sí —dijo por fin—. Creo que sí.

Kana se quedó callada, con esa expresión que tenía cuando quería esconderle algo.

—Kana Kinomoto, ¿qué estás pensando?

—Nada.

—Dímelo.

—Estaba pensando en Navidad, mami. ¿Santa siempre te trae lo que le pides?

Sakura suspiró. Afortunadamente, habían cambiado de tema.

—Si eres una niña buena, sí.

—Yo soy una niña buena.

Ella sonrió, abrazando a su hija.

—Sí lo eres. No tienes por qué preocuparte, cariño. El día de Navidad recibirás absolutamente todo lo que has pedido.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el octavo cap del ficc lamento que sea tan cortito pero es que estoy corta de tiempo bueno espero que les valla resultando interesante infinitas gracias a:

Didi

MeliLove010

MichelleVz

Yogui 

Daryis04

TamashiKishuu 

chii tuski hime

vmi5

fanthi

gisselVG 

Stellar BS 

MiNa

bueno… Mata raishū! n.n


	9. Chapter 9

Amor en horas de trabajo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "Amor en horas de trabajo" de Miranda Lee y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

_**Summari:**_

_**Estaba a las órdenes de su jefe en la oficina... ¿y en la cama?**_

_Sakura estaba emocionada ante la posibilidad de trabajar en una de las mejores agencias de publicidad de Tokio después de haber tenido que luchar para llegar a fin de mes y criar a su hija sola. Pero, cuando vio a su futuro jefe, se le encogió el corazón... porque no era la primera vez que veía a Shaoran Li... ¿Tenía sentido seguir adelante con la entrevista sabiendo que Shaoran recordaba el apasionado encuentro que habían compartido siendo desconocidos?  
>Sin embargo, Shaoran no dudó en contratarla. Estaba claro que quería conocerla mejor. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Al fin y al cabo, aquélla era la oportunidad profesional de su vida.<em>

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Capítulo 9**

Debería haber imaginado que Shaoran encandilaría a Rika y a Kana. Era un seductor, desde luego. Cuando entraron en la cocina, con la niña recién bañada, tenía a Rika comiendo de su mano.

En cuanto a su hija... el propio Santa Claus no podría haberla emocionado más. Kana insistió en sentarse al lado de Shaoran, que la trataba como no la había tratado nadie. Como si fuera una princesita.

Pero la preocupación de Sakura por si su hija se encariñaba demasiado con un hombre que sólo iba a estar temporalmente en su vida desapareció cuando vio lo contenta que estaba. Cuando llegó la hora de irse a la cama, mucho más tarde de lo normal, Kana le suplicó a Shaoran que le leyese un cuento. Y lo hizo. Muy bien, además.

Naturalmente, cuando terminó el primer cuento, le pidió otro. Herencia familiar, pensó Sakura, las Kinomoto siempre querían más.

Shaoran le leyó otro cuento. Y otro más hasta que, por fin, se quedó dormida.

—Ya puedes dejar de leer —murmuró Sakura desde la puerta, donde había estado observando.

Shaoran levantó la mirada.

—¿Qué? Pero tengo que descubrir si Willie Wombat encuentra a su padre —protestó, con un brillo burlón en los ojos y la más encantadora de las sonrisas.

Sakura apartó la mirada.

—Muy bien. Llévate a Willie Wombat al saloncito y termina el cuento mientras yo la arropo. Enseguida te acompaño a la puerta.

—¿No me invitas a un café?

—No. Es tarde y mañana tengo que ir a trabajar. Y tú también.

—Soy el jefe. Puedo llegar tarde.

—Pero yo no. Estoy a prueba durante tres meses.

—¿Quién ha dicho eso?

—Tomoyo. Aparentemente, es una regla de Takashi Yamasaki. Si un nuevo empleado no lo hace bien durante los primeros tres meses, le dan la papeleta de despido.

—No sabía eso —murmuró Shaoran—. Pero, claro, Takashi no esperaba que yo tuviera que contratar a nadie... ¿Lo de estar a prueba te preocupa?

—No, sé hacer mi trabajo. No hay problema.

—Estoy seguro de que no habrá ningún problema.

Shaoran se incorporó, mirando la camita que había al lado de la de Kana. Pero Sakura lo empujó hacia el saloncito. Se alegraba de compartir habitación con su hija... y también de que su cama fuera individual. Eso eliminaba tentaciones.

—No te pongas demasiado cómodo —le advirtió, burlona—. Iré enseguida.

Shaoran no contestó, pero la miró de una forma...

No debería haber dicho nada. Durante la cena apenas había abierto la boca porque Rika y Kana se encargaron de animar la conversación. Y Shaoran, claro. Cuánto hablaba ese hombre.

El problema era que siempre contaba cosas interesantes. Y divertidas. Pero no había hablado de sí mismo. Estaba concentrado en Rika y en su hija.

Su casera debía haberle contado la historia de su vida mientras hacía la cena, desde su infancia hasta la muerte de su marido y luego los años cuidando de su madre. Incluso le había contado lo disgustada que estaba con su hermano por no haberla ayudado a cuidar de su madre, algo que ni siquiera le había contado a Sakura.

Kana le hizo una descripción, minuto a minuto, de lo que hacía en la guardería, deteniéndose de cuando en cuando para recibir una palabra de ánimo o de consuelo. Y Shaoran estaba muy atento.

Sakura sonrió mientras tapaba a su hija con el edredón. Menuda gamberrilla. Y una coquetuela, además, pestañeando como una muñeca mientras hablaba con Shaoran.

Sakura no había pestañeado ni una sola vez en toda la noche. Pero, a pesar de haber mantenido las distancias, seguía afectándola. Una sonrisa aquí, una miradita allá...

Ah, sí, la afectaba. La hacía desear cosas que no quería desear. No sólo sexo, más. Mucho más.

Era un demonio, tentándola, atormentándola. Sabía que debía resistirse, pero temía que fuera una batalla perdida. Lo único que podía hacer era salvar su orgullo no rindiéndose enseguida.

Sakura sospechaba que Shaoran Li siempre había ganado con demasiada facilidad. Le sentaría bien tener que esforzarse.

Se preguntó entonces cuántas mujeres habría habido en su vida desde que se divorció. Y, por supuesto, no pensaba contarle que él era el primer hombre al que había mirado desde Ryu...

—Ya está —dijo bruscamente, entrando en el Saloncito—, Vámonos.

Shaoran estaba sentado en el sofá, frente a la televisión. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata y parecía muy cómodo. Como si estuviera en su casa.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío.

—Tienes una hija muy inteligente —dijo Shaoran, levantándose—. Y encantadora, además.

—Al contrario que su madre, ¿no? —sonrió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, yo sospecho que la madre puede ser incluso más encantadora que la hija —contestó Shaoran, acercándose un poco más—. En las circunstancias adecuadas, claro.

—No me toques —le advirtió Sakura.

Shaoran dio un paso atrás, sorprendido.

—Te estás portando de una forma absurda, ¿no te parece?

—No pienso acostarme contigo estando mi hija en la habitación de al lado.

—Yo no había pensado acostarme contigo. Pero quizá un beso... o dos.

—Los hombres como tú no se contentan con un beso.

—¿Los hombres como yo? Sospecho que eso no es un halago. Ah, ya entiendo, me has colocado junto con los otros divorciados que buscan un trofeo. O quizá con los canallas de los que me has hablado antes, los que creen que una madre soltera es una mujer desesperada. ¿Tengo razón?

—Más o menos.

—Pues te equivocas. Yo no soy así.

—Eso dices tú —murmuró Sakura.

—No he estado con una mujer desde que me divorcié —suspiró Shaoran.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida. Había pasado un año desde que se divorció. No era posible. Un hombre como él, tan guapo, tan viril. Las mujeres se le habrían echado encima.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te interesa el sexo?

Shaoran rió, bajito.

—Ya te gustaría.

—Pero...

—Después del fracaso de mi matrimonio me volví receloso y muy selectivo. No me apetecía darme un revolcón con una desconocida, quería una relación de verdad con una mujer inteligente que quisiera las mismas cosas que yo.

Una mujer soltera, interpretó Sakura. Una que le daría compañía y sexo, pero no esperaría que hiciera el tradicional papel de marido y padre de sus hijos.

Pero una madre soltera no podría aceptar eso. Al menos, de forma permanente.

—Y entonces, el viernes pasado, fue como si me golpeara un rayo —siguió Shaoran—. Apareciste tú y, de repente, me daba igual quién fueras. Sólo quería acostarme contigo, estar contigo, hacerte el amor apasionadamente.

Sakura apartó la mirada para que no viera el mismo deseo en sus ojos, pero él la obligó a mirarlo.

—Tú también deseas eso —dijo en voz baja—. No lo niegues. He visto el deseo en tus ojos. Y el miedo. Crees que voy a hacerte daño. A ti y a Kana. Pero no lo haré, te lo prometo. Me arrancaría el corazón antes de hacerte daño. Tú eres muy especial... y tu hija también. Confía en mí, no soy una mala persona. Bésame, Sakura Kinomoto.

Ella no lo besó. Porque Shaoran la besó antes, sin esperar mucho para abrir sus labios y explorarla con la lengua. El contacto fue eléctrico, como un incendio que la devoraba por dentro. Sin pensar, Sakura enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretándose contra él.

Oyó un gemido ronco por parte del hombre, un gemido que era una réplica del suyo. El deseo de un contacto más directo, más profundo, era enorme, pero no podían estar más cerca. Estaban pegados el uno al otro, boca a boca, pecho a pecho, muslo a muslo.

Si no llevase vaqueros... una falda se podía levantar, unas braguitas se podían apartar. Podrían hacerlo allí mismo, de pie. Nunca lo había hecho de pie, nunca había pensado hacerlo así.

Pero lo pensaba ahora y se le doblaban las rodillas. ¿Lo habría notado él? ¿Era por eso por lo que la apretaba contra la encimera de la cocina?

Sakura instintivamente separo las piernas para que Shaoran se restregase contra ella, la fricción exquisita. Pronto estuvo gimiendo de deseo... rendida completamente.

—¡Mamá!

El grito de su hija la devolvió a la realidad.

—Ay, Dios mío. Kana...

La madre que había en ella era más fuerte que la mujer, incluso la mujer lasciva a la que Shaoran la había reducido. Disgustada consigo misma, se aparté y corrió al dormitorio.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

—He tenido una pesadilla —sollozó la niña—. Había un oso muy grande en la habitación... y me daba miedo.

En las pesadillas de su hija a menudo había osos. ¿Por qué habría tantos osos en los cuentos para niños?

—En Japón no hay osos, cariño mío —le explicó, por enésima vez—. Excepto en el zoo, claro. Y no debes tenerles miedo.

—¿Shaoran sigue aquí?

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—El no dejará que venga el oso —dijo la niña, convencida.

Sakura levantó los ojos al cielo.

—Bueno, pues entonces no tienes que preocuparte, ¿no? Duérmete, cielo —murmuro, acariciando el pelito de su hija.

Kana cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida en unos segundos.

Sakura envidiaba esa habilidad. A veces se quedaba dormida en cuanto ponía la cabeza sobre la almohada. Ella nunca había dormido bien porque siempre le daba vueltas a todo... Y esa noche iba a dar muchas vueltas.

Pero estaba claro que luchar contra sus sentimientos por Shaoran era tarea inútil. Y más bien ridícula. Eran dos adultos y se deseaban. Muy bien, seguramente ella quería más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a ofrecer, pero... ¿qué podía hacer?

Ella siempre había sido una persona decidida, al contrario que su madre, para quien todo era un problema irresoluble. Y le gustaba su vida. Ryu fue un error de juicio, sí, pero las consecuencias de ese error le habían dado múltiples alegrías.

Tener una relación con Shaoran Li seguramente no era muy sensato pero, al fin y al cabo, era humana.

Después de comprobar que Kana estaba dormida, Sakura volvió al saloncito, decidida a aclarar las cosas.

Le sorprendió encontrar a Shaoran poniéndose la chaqueta.

—Lo siento, Sakura —murmuré, guardando la corbata en el bolsillo—. No quería llegar tan lejos. En serio. Pero ejerces sobre mí un efecto... aterrador.

Sakura arrugó el ceño.

—¿Aterrador?

Shaoran sonrió.

—No estoy acostumbrado a perder la cabeza. Me enorgullezco de ser una persona pausada, que lo controla todo. No suelo dejar las cosas a medias... y me he quedado a medias.

—Ah, ya. ¿Podrías esperar hasta el viernes?

El la miró, sorprendido.

—¿Quieres decir lo que yo creo que quieres decir?

—Supongo que sí.

—Vaya. Eso es mucho mejor que leer cuentos —sonrió Shaoran.

—He decidido que tienes razón. Estaba portándome de una forma absurda. Pero quiero que entiendas que esto no puede ir a ningún sitio. Yo no soy la mujer que buscas, Shaoran. Tengo a Kana, para empezar. Y un trabajo. Podríamos ser amigos y... amantes a tiempo parcial.

Ya estaba. Lo había dicho. Se había hecho cargo de su vida.

Shaoran no dijo nada. Se quedó mirándola, en silencio.

—Muy bien. Si eso es lo que quieres —murmuró por fin.

Ojalá supiera lo que estaba pensando. Y planeando, pensó Sakura. Algo en su expresión le decía que sus planes eran muy diferentes de los suyos.

—Por cierto, el viernes no podré dormir contigo. Tenemos desde las siete hasta las doce. Rika no puede encargarse de Kana después de medianoche.

—Podría contratar a una niñera —sugirió él.

—No, de eso nada. O Rika o nadie.

—Muy bien. No pienso discutir. Pero creo que estás a punto de convertirte en una madre superprotectora.

—Piensa lo que quieras. No voy a cambiar.

—Ya lo sé —sonrió Shaoran—. Admiro a las mujeres que saben lo que quieren.

—Y yo admiro a los hombres que respetan los deseos de una mujer.

—Lo recordaré.

Sí, pero ¿durante cuánto tiempo?, se preguntó Sakura.

Hasta el viernes, naturalmente. Ese era el objetivo del juego: llevársela a la cama. Después, Shaoran podría no ser tan complaciente.

Pero cruzaría ese puente cuando llegase a él.

Hasta entonces iba a costarle mucho pensar en algo que no fuera el viernes por la noche.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el octavo cap del ficc lamento que sea tan cortito pero es que estoy corta de tiempo bueno espero que les valla resultando interesante infinitas gracias a:

_**rebeca26**___

_**beabi**_

_**Anonima**_

_**Didi**_

_**MiNa**_

_**daryis04**_

_**Stellar BS**_

_**Miss No-Eyebrows**_

_**MichelleVz**_

bueno… Mata raishū! n.n


	10. Chapter 10 y 11

Amor en horas de trabajo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "Amor en horas de trabajo" de Miranda Lee y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

_**Summari:**_

_**Estaba a las órdenes de su jefe en la oficina... ¿y en la cama?**_

_Sakura estaba emocionada ante la posibilidad de trabajar en una de las mejores agencias de publicidad de Tokio después de haber tenido que luchar para llegar a fin de mes y criar a su hija sola. Pero, cuando vio a su futuro jefe, se le encogió el corazón... porque no era la primera vez que veía a Shaoran Li... ¿Tenía sentido seguir adelante con la entrevista sabiendo que Shaoran recordaba el apasionado encuentro que habían compartido siendo desconocidos?  
>Sin embargo, Shaoran no dudó en contratarla. Estaba claro que quería conocerla mejor. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Al fin y al cabo, aquélla era la oportunidad profesional de su vida.<em>

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Capítulo 10**

Cuando llegó a la oficina por la mañana, encontró sobre su mesa un libro que llevaba por título Ganar en el trabajo.

—¿Esto es tuyo? —le preguntó a Tomoyo.

—No. Estaba ahí cuando llegué. Supongo que lo habrá dejado Shaoran para que le eches un vistazo.

Sakura parpadeó al ver la fotografía de Shaoran en la contraportada.

—¡El es el autor!

Tomoyo levantó la mirada, sorprendida.

—¿No sabías que el hombre que te llevó a casa ayer era Shaoran Li, el gurú de los profesionales de éxito?

—¡No! No lo conocía de nada.

—Algo me dice que eso va a cambiar —sonrió Tomoyo.

—¿El escribió este libro?

—Claro. Ha sido un best—seller en Estados Unidos. En Japón acaba de publicarse porque, ya sabes, aquí no somos tanto de libros de autoayuda, pero estamos en ello.

—¿Lo has leído?

—No.

Sakura leyó la biografía del autor. Shaoran tenía un currículum de varias páginas. Títulos universitarios en marketing y administración de empresas... un master en sicología. Aquél era su primer libro pero, aparentemente, era muy conocido en el mundo de los negocios por sus seminarios para resolver problemas profesionales. Era descrito por el autor de la biografía como un orador extraordinario, cuyos servicios como consultor eran contratados por las grandes multinacionales a precio de fábula.

Sakura suspiró. Si había albergado alguna esperanza con Shaoran, acababa de irse por la ventana.

—Pareces cansada —dijo Tomoyo—. ¿Te acostaste tarde?

—No, es que no he dormido bien.

—Ah, problemas amorosos.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando una madre no puede dormir, es por un problema amoroso. Y no hay que pensar mucho para averiguar quién es el interesado. Aunque no entiendo cuál es el problema. ¿Tienes otro novio?

—No. No he tenido novio desde el padre de Kana —contestó Sakura. Tomoyo y ella habían charlado el día anterior sobre sus vidas.

—Ah... entonces es el síndrome de la desconfianza.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Sakura—. No es desconfianza, es que cuando Ryu murió descubrí que me había estado engañando.

—Pero ése era Ryu, no Shaoran.

—Ya, pero en cierto modo se parecen. Los dos son altos, guapísimos, con una sonrisa de pecado... no se puede confiar en un hombre así.

—¿Le dijiste que no entonces?

Sakura suspiró.

—Sí, pero hemos quedado para el viernes.

—Ah, estás haciéndote la dura. Muy lista.

—¿Llamas a eso hacerse la dura? —rió Sakura, guardando el libro en un cajón.

—Claro. Son cinco días de espera.

—En realidad, será exactamente una semana desde que lo conocí.

Tomoyo abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿En serio? ¿Lo conocías de antes?

—Nos conocimos en un bar el viernes pasado. No sabía su nombre, pero bailamos... y salí corriendo cuando me di cuenta de que quería algo más que bailar. Los dos nos quedamos de piedra ayer, al vemos.

—De piedra, pero contentos. Yo creo que está muy quedado contigo, Sakura.

—¿Tú crees? Con los hombres nunca se sabe. Podría ser sólo sexo...

—No hay nada malo en eso. Muchas relaciones empiezan así. No caigas en la trampa de ser demasiado cínica con los hombres, cariño. Hay alguno bueno por ahí. No sé mucho sobre Shaoran, pero la gente habla bien de él —sonrió su jefa—. Dale una oportunidad. Ah, y no olvides darle las gracias por el libro. Se estará muriendo por saber lo que piensas.

—¿Tú crees?

—Claro que sí. La hora de comer es un buen momento. Shaoran pide la comida por teléfono... si vas después de la una lo encontrarás solo.

—¿Seguro que es buena idea? —preguntó Sakura, insegura.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué crees que va a hacer, violarte encima de su escritorio?

—¡Tomoyo!

Sakura no quería admitir que eso era precisamente lo que creía que Shaoran podía hacer. Y lo peor era que no le importaría nada.

Había ido a trabajar con falda. Y sin medias.

El cielo azul de la mañana prometía un buen día, de modo que había elegido una falda blanca estampada con rosas, una camiseta de manga corta y sandalias. Nadie podría haber adivinado que, mientras se vestía, secretamente deseaba estar «accesible» por si Shaoran decidía seducirla en su despacho.

Una fantasía absurda, en realidad. Pero muy excitante.

A la hora de comer, tenía los nervios agarrados al estómago. Cuando Tomoyo se marchó, leyó un par de capítulos del libro mientras tomaba un sándwich que había llevado de casa y luego fue al lavabo para retocarse un poco el maquillaje. Estaba bien. Pensó dejarse el pelo suelto... no, eso sería demasiado obvio.

Afortunadamente, tenía una excusa para ir al despacho de Shaoran. No quería parecer desesperada. Aunque empezase a estarlo.

El despacho de Naoko estaba desierto, pero se le encogió el corazón al oír una voz femenina en el de Shaoran. Y no era Naoko.

Sakura se detuvo al oír que la mujer decía algo sobre un embarazo...

—¡Embarazada! —exclamó Shaoran—. Por Dios bendito, Meiling.

Sakura contuvo el aliento. Meiling. Ese era el nombre de su ex mujer.

—No te preocupes, cariño, no es tuyo —contestó ella—. Sólo he tenido una falta y la última vez que estuvimos juntos fue hace tres meses. Además, si no recuerdo mal, usaste preservativo.

A Sakura se le encogió el corazón. Shaoran se había acostado con su ex mujer tres meses antes. Pero, según él, no se había acostado con nadie en un año... ¿Sobre qué otras cosas le habría mentido?

—¿Quién es el padre?

—Un tipo al que conocí en una fiesta, un abogado. ¿Te puedes creer que no sé su apellido? Aunque podría averiguarlo, claro.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con el niño?

—Sé que pensarás que estoy loca, pero voy a tenerlo.

—¡Lo dirás de broma!

—No, Shaoran. No lo digo de broma.

Sakura no podía seguir escuchando. Se volvió sin hacer ruido y entró en el lavabo. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo.

Por un lado, le gustaría ir a su despacho y tirarle sus mentiras a la cara. Por otro, sabía que hacer eso daría por terminado lo que había entre ellos.

¿Podría soportarlo? ¿Podría decirle adiós sin acostarse con él, al menos una vez?

Seguramente, sí. Podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Pero sería difícil, especialmente teniendo que verlo en la oficina todos los días. Se encontraría con Shaoran... y lo desearía, soñaría con él.

De modo que no, no le diría nada, decidió mientras volvía a su mesa. Lo usaría como pensaba usarla Shaoran. En la cama.

Al menos, saber aquello impediría que se enamorase de él. Shaoran Li era un canalla y un mentiroso, como la mayoría de los hombres. Un seductor. Se jactaba de ser una buena persona, pero no lo era.

La carrera que había elegido le pegaba mucho. ¿Qué era, en realidad, más que un vendedor? Un estafador, un viajante de sueños. Los seminarios que dirigía eran un engaño. Hacía que la gente creyese que podía hacer realidad sus sueños sólo con escucharlo. Y la habría engañado a ella también, si se hubiera dejado.

Pero no iba dejarse engañar. Podía decir todo lo que quisiera, no iba a creer nada.

—¿Qué estás murmurando?

La voz de Shaoran la sobresaltó.

Sakura tragó saliva, antes de volverse, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—En las cosas que tengo que hacer antes de Navidad.

Sí, Shaoran Li era guapísimo, pensó. Con un aire de seguridad masculina, de fuerza, que encontraba irresistible.

Pero estaba lista para él, lista y armada porque ya sabía lo que era.

—Me ofrecí a llevarte de compras, ¿recuerdas? —sonrió Shaoran.

—Sí, me acuerdo. Y puede que acepte tu oferta la semana que viene.

—¿Qué tal el sábado? Kana podría venir con nosotros. Te prometo que, para entonces, tendré una silla de seguridad.

Sakura sonrió, seductora.

—¿Crees que podrás levantarte de la cama después del viernes?

En los ojos ámbar brumoso vio un brillo de sorpresa.

—¿Eso es un reto?

—Digamos que para mí ha pasado mucho tiempo. Puede que tengas que esforzarte.

—Vaya, cuando decides hacer algo te lanzas de cabeza, ¿no?

—Sí, yo soy así.

—Eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Eres muy sincera... excepto cuando vas a los bares buscando maridos infieles, claro —sonrió Shaoran.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Eso se terminó. Ahora tengo un trabajo decente. Además, la mayoría de esos tíos se lo merecían. Dime, Shaoran, ¿tú le fuiste infiel a tu mujer?

—¡Qué pregunta!

—Una que no quieres contestar, claro.

—No me importa contestarla. Nunca le fui infiel a mi mujer. Me dedicaba a la caza cuando era más joven. Una vez casado, dejé todo eso atrás.

—Ah, claro, tú eres un buen chico —sonrió ella, irónica.

Shaoran arrugó el ceño.

—Veo que no estás convencida.

—¿Y te importa?

—Claro que me importa.

Sakura decidió que aquella conversación estaba yendo por donde no quería.

—Por cierto, gracias por el libro. Me he quedado impresionada. Y un poco sorprendida, la verdad. No sabía que fueras famoso.

—No soy famoso.

—Pero lo serás. El libro es buenísimo —Sakura sabía que nunca se halagaba suficiente a un hombre. Halagar y seducir. No enamorarse.

Y él parecía tan encantado que casi se sintió culpable.

—Pero si aún no lo has leído.

—No del todo, pero lo leeré antes del viernes.

—¡Deja de hablar del viernes! —exclamó Shaoran entonces, enfadado—. Sé que sólo faltan tres días, pero después de lo de ayer me parece una eternidad. No he pegado ojo en toda la noche.

Parecía cansado y tenía ojeras.

—Yo tampoco he dormido bien —le confesó.

—Sakura, esto es ridículo. ¿Por qué nos estamos torturando? Sal conmigo esta noche. Rika puede cuidar de Kana. Ayer me dijo que no le importaba nada cuidar de la niña. Incluso me ofrecí a pagarle, pero se negó... dijo que lo haría encantada en cualquier momento.

Ella se levantó, furiosa.

—No tienes derecho a hacer eso a mis espaldas.

—¿No tengo derecho a hacer qué? ¿A organizar las cosas para poder pasar algún tiempo con una mujer que me vuelve loco?

—Ya te he dicho que me gusta hacer las cosas a mi manera.

Shaoran dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Ah, sí, ya. Lo siento. Pero la vida es muy corta y cuando uno ve algo que le gusta, tiene que agarrarlo antes de que se lo quiten.

—¿Eso es lo que enseñas en tu libro?

—No, es algo que pienso desde hace cinco minutos.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Te quieres creer que mi ex mujer ha venido a verme? —suspiró Shaoran—. Está embarazada... de un tipo del que no conoce ni el apellido. Y va a tener el niño, además.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? —exclamó Sakura.

¿Qué esperaba, que abortase? Aquel hombre no entendía lo fuerte que puede ser el impulso maternal. Ella nunca habría podido librarse de Kana... y eso que quedó embarazada sin haberlo planeado.

—Tú no conoces a Meiling. No me la imagino como madre soltera.

—¿Hay un tipo de mujer que puede ser madre soltera y otro que no?

—No, supongo que no —suspiró Shaoran—. Pero es que ha sido tan inesperado... nuestro divorcio finalizó hace tres meses. No te puedes imaginar lo que he sentido cuando me ha dicho que estaba embarazada.

En realidad, Sakura no tenía que imaginar nada. Había oído su reacción. Lo único que le preocupaba era que el niño fuera suyo.

—Pero no sigues enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no.

—Entonces, que tenga un hijo de otro hombre es irrelevante. Deja que viva su vida y vive la tuya.

Shaoran la miró durante unos segundos y luego sonrió.

—Sí, doctora Kinomoto, seguiré sus consejos. Y eso me recuerda lo de esta noche. ¿Qué tal si quedamos? ¿Me dejas que te invite a cenar, sólo a cenar?

Eso era tan creíble como lo de «ha ganado usted un regalo seguro».

Sakura respiró profundamente, mientras cada poro de su piel gritaba para que aceptase. Pero decir que sí sería el beso de la muerte. Le mostraría su debilidad y entonces la tendría donde quisiera.

—Lo siento, Shaoran. No salgo nunca durante la semana, así que tendrás que esperar —dijo por fin—. Y darte alguna ducha fría —sugirió, con malicia.

Sus ojos se encontraron. En los de él había un deseo que no podía disimular.

—Sobreviviré, aunque en el mundo no hay agua fría suficiente para solucionar mi problema —dijo Shaoran con voz ronca—. Y si vas a venir a trabajar todos los días tan guapa que estás para comerte, sugiero que te alejes de mí.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Capítulo 11**

—¡Mi mamá tiene novio! ¡Mi mamá tiene novio! ¡Mi mamá...!

—Sí, bueno, ya está bien Kana —la interrumpió su madre—. Ya te he oído. Y deja de dar saltos en la cama. No es un trampolín. Venga, ve a ver una película. Tengo que arreglarme, cariño.

Kana salió de la habitación a toda velocidad. Si había algo que pudiera hacer callar a su hija era ver una de sus películas favoritas.

Pero a Sakura le temblaban las manos y no sabía qué ponerse.

Shaoran le había dicho en su último e—mail, le había enviado varios durante la semana, que no tenía que arreglarse demasiado. Un alivio porque su guardarropa era más bien sencillo. Más que sencillo.

Hacía buen tiempo, de modo que eligió una falda estampada en blanco y negro, similar a la falda con la que Shaoran le había dicho el otro día que estaba para comérsela.

Oh, no, no. No debería haber pensado en eso. Sus pezones se endurecieron y sintió un cosquilleo entre las piernas.

Una mirada al reloj la hizo apresurarse. Sólo tenía un cuarto de hora antes de que llegase Shaoran. Se había duchado y pintado, pero seguía desnuda bajo el albornoz y tenía el pelo hecho un asco.

Rika había prometido darle la cena a la niña. Parecía tan contenta como Kana porque tenía «un novio». Sakura no había querido desilusionarlas, así que dejó que pensaran lo que quisieran.

Mientras tanto, se decía a sí misma que lo que iba a pasar esa noche no tenía ninguna importancia.

—No tiene importancia —murmuró, mientras sacaba un sujetador de satén negro con tanga a juego. Era un conjunto muy caro que había comprado antes de tener a Kana y que apenas se había puesto. La maternidad había aumentado el tamaño de sus pechos y cuando se puso el sujetador... se le salían por arriba.

Pero, ah, estaba muy sexy, con un escote más grande que el Gran Cañón. El tanga quedaba bien por delante... y no se atrevió a mirar por detrás. Lo que no sabía no podía deprimirla.

Un golpecito en la puerta anunció la entrada de Rika.

—La cena de Kana ya está lista.

—No he terminado de vestirme. ¿Te importa dársela tú?

—No, claro que no.

—¡Kana, a cenar! —gritó Sakura desde la habitación mientras se ponía un top negro a juego con la falda—. El zumo de manzana está en la nevera.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo —sonrió Rika—. Tú vístete, Shaoran está apunto de llegar.

—Sí, lo sé —murmuró ella, abrochándose la falda. Una cosa que la maternidad no había mejorado era su cintura. Era un poquito más ancha que antes, pero como le habían crecido los pechos y las caderas seguía teniendo figura de reloj de arena.

Razonablemente satisfecha con el resultado, intentó arreglarse el pelo, pero estaba intratable. Sólo podía hacerse un moño, que sujetó con una cinta negra.

Naturalmente, le caían algunos rizos a los lados de la cara, pero los hombres le habían dicho que eso les gustaba mucho. Según ellos, era muy sexy. Y estar sexy era precisamente lo que quería esa noche.

Como joyas, unos pendientes de aro y un colgante de plata. El perfume era caro, un regalo de Rika por su cumpleaños. Se llamaba Amor Verdadero.

Qué ironía, pensó, mientras se calzaba las sandalias de tacón. Lo único que lamentaba era no haberse puesto un poco de crema autobronceadora. Sin medias se la veía muy blanca. Pero aún no había cobrado y no podía comprarse cremas caras. Mejor estar blanca que con rayas naranjas en las piernas, se dijo.

—Shaoran está aquí —anunció Rika unos minutos después.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó Sakura, llevándose una mano al corazón. ¿Qué había sido de la chica segura de sí misma?

Aparentemente había desaparecido, reemplazada por una cría asustadiza que temía hacerlo tan mal que Shaoran no quisiera volver a verla. Aunque quizá sería lo mejor.

Pensar en la chica que había sido le recordó que no tenía preservativos. Pero seguramente Shaoran estaría preparado. Un hombre que no quería tener hijos siempre estaba preparado.

—¡Shaoran, Shaoran! —oyó los gritos de Kana.

Sakura esperaba que no se pusiera a gritarle lo de «mi mamá tiene novio».

El estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Ah, vamos coordinados.

Shaoran llevaba un traje negro de sport con una camiseta blanca debajo. Sin duda, una camiseta de diseño. Pero daba igual. A él le habría quedado bien cualquier cosa.

Por el brillo de sus ojos, Sakura intuyó que aprobaba su atuendo. Afortunadamente, los hombres casi nunca sabían lo que costaba la ropa de mujer. No le gustaría que supiera que esa camiseta valía más que todo lo que ella llevaba puesto. Menos la ropa interior, que era carísima.

—¿A que mi mamá está muy guapa? —preguntó Kana, que, milagrosamente, no se había levantado de su silla.

—Desde luego que sí —contestó él.

—¿Vas a pedirle que se case contigo?

Era justo la clase de pregunta que Sakura había temido.

—¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera? —rió Shaoran.

—Oh, sí, mucho.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, princesa. El problema es que me parece que tu mamá no está preparada para casarse conmigo... todavía.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó la niña.

—Shaoran y yo acabamos de conocernos, cariño —intervino Sakura, intentando tomárselo a broma—. Uno no se casa con alguien al que ha conocido una semana antes.

—¿Y si pasan dos semanas? —preguntó Kana. Rika y Shaoran soltaron una carcajada. Sakura levantó los ojos al cielo.

—En dos semanas es posible. Y ahora, sé buena con Rika y vete a la cama cuando ella te diga, ¿eh? Rika, muchísimas gracias por todo.

—De nada, cariño. Quédate hasta la hora que quieras, no te preocupes por mí.

—No llegaré muy tarde, te lo prometo —dijo Sakura con firmeza, más para Shaoran que para su amiga—. Adiós, cielo —sonrió, besando a su hija—. Hasta mañana.

—Dos semanas, ¿eh? —rió él mientras iban hacia el coche—. En ese caso, deberíamos estar comprometidos para Navidad.

—Muy gracioso.

—Hablo en serio.

—Shaoran, no digas bobadas.

—¿Por qué?

Sakura se detuvo frente a la verja.

—No digas esas cosas. Los dos sabemos que no vamos a casamos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Para empezar, está Kana.

—Kana es una niña estupenda. Y monísima.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, exasperada.

—No pienso seguir hablando de tonterías.

—Me alegro, porque yo también estoy cansado de hablar —dijo Shaoran, envolviéndola en sus brazos.

El primer instinto de Sakura fue apartarse. ¿Y si Rika salía de la casa y los veía? Incluso abrió la boca para protestar.

Un error.

Shaoran metió la lengua en su boca y Sakura dejó de pensar durante unos tres minutos. Cuando él se apartó por fin, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Ahora sé qué hacer contigo —dijo con voz ronca, pasando un dedo por sus labios—. Cada vez que te pongas gruñona esta noche, te besaré. Compórtate en el restaurante... a menos que no quieras ir a cenar. Podríamos ir directamente a mi casa, si quieres. Tengo comida en la nevera y un buen microondas. Y vino, también. Soy un hombre domesticado, sólo me convierto en una bestia cuando estoy contigo.

—Me gusta esa bestia —se oyó decir a sí misma, con voz ronca. La sensación del dedo sobre sus labios era increíble. Sin pensar, sacó un poquito la lengua... Shaoran miró su boca y luego, lentamente, metió el dedo dentro.

A Sakura le dio un vuelco el estómago.

—Chúpalo —le ordenó. Y ella obedeció, pensando que esa noche haría todo lo que él le pidiera.

Ese pensamiento la sorprendió. Era territorio peligroso, pero más excitante que lo que había experimentado nunca. Ryu era cosa de guardería comparado con aquel hombre.

De repente, Shaoran sacó el dedo de su boca como si fuera una cobra, y no una mujer a punto de convertirse en su esclava sexual.

—Ya es suficiente. ¿Qué hacemos esta noche? Tú decides, el restaurante o mi casa.

Sakura no quería ser hipócrita. Estaba excitada y él se había dado cuenta. Si seguía mintiendo pensaría que sólo quería excitarlo y ella no era así.

—Tu casa —contestó.

El no dijo nada, pero la tomó de la mano para llevarla hasta su coche como si los persiguieran los sabuesos del infierno.

—Ponte el cinturón —le ordenó—. Y nada de cháchara. Mi casa está en Balmoral, pero hay mucho tráfico y tengo que concentrarme.

Balmoral. Un barrio exclusivo al norte de la ciudad, con una playa privada. Había estado allí una vez, en un restaurante. Un sitio de lujo. Un sencillo apartamento costaría un dineral.

Y no imaginaba a Shaoran en un sencillo apartamento. Sería un ático, seguro, cerca de la playa, con terraza y jacuzzi. Muy moderno, masculino, con muebles elegantes y una cama enorme.

Se había equivocado. Primero, era una casa, no un apartamento. Además, no era moderno y masculino, era una casa antigua, probablemente construida en los años treinta, con objetos Art deco y muchas antigüedades. En lo único que había acertado era que estaba cerca de la playa.

—¿Vivías aquí con tu mujer? —fueron las primeras palabras de Sakura cuando la llevó al salón. A través de los ventanales podía ver el mar y las luces de los restaurantes.

—No —contestó él—. Teníamos un apartamento en el centro. Compré la casa cuando nos separamos. Mis padres y mi hermano viven cerca de aquí.

Sakura pensó que era un detalle que quisiera vivir cerca de su familia.

—No es lo que yo esperaba.

—Lo sé —sonrió Shaoran—. Por eso quería traerte aquí. No dejo de decirte que no soy lo que tú crees... Y ahora, deja el bolso y ven aquí.

Sakura contuvo el aliento. Debería haber imaginado que no perdería el tiempo. Y era lo que ella quería también.

Pero la decisión de meterse en la cama con él había sido fácil cuando estaba en sus brazos, besándola, con su dedo en la boca. No tan fácil allí, en el salón, con las luces encendidas.

—No me digas que estás nerviosa, O que has cambiado de opinión.

—No, no he cambiado de opinión. Pero sí, estoy nerviosa —le confesó ella—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y...

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Pues... no he estado con nadie desde Ryu. Sakura agradeció que Shaoran no pareciera sorprendido o, peor, incrédulo.

—Ya veo —dijo simplemente—. Eso es estupendo.

—¿Estupendo? ¿Por qué? Seguramente se me ha olvidado cómo hacerlo.

Shaoran soltó una carcajada.

—No se te ha olvidado, cariño. Pero si fuera así —dijo entonces, dejando su bolso en la mesa— yo estoy aquí para recordártelo. A mi manera, no como Ryu o como cualquier otro hombre.

—¿Y cuál es tu manera? —preguntó ella, mientras Shaoran la llevaba al dormitorio.

La mirada que lanzó por encima de su hombro hizo que Sakura sintiera un escalofrío.

—La que te dará más placer, por supuesto. Tengo un plan, como siempre. Si no tengo éxito, volveré a intentarlo una y otra vez. Te asombrarán cuántas veces puedo hacer el amor en cinco horas.

El dormitorio tenía los suelos de madera, techos altos, una cama con cabecero de metal y un edredón plateado, de seda. A ambos lados de la cama, dos mesillas con lámparas antiguas. Las ventanas estaban tapadas por elegantes cortinas y, a la derecha, había una puerta que daba al cuarto de baño. La luz estaba encendida y Sakura comprobó que era más moderno que el resto de la casa.

Era un dormitorio precioso, masculino, pero cálido y elegante. Aunque muchas mujeres habrían dormido allí. Su ex mujer, por ejemplo. Y otras.

Ese pensamiento no le gustó nada.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Shaoran.

—Nada —mintió ella.

—Venga, Sakura, no me mientas. Has mirado la cama y se te ha ocurrido algo desagradable. ¿Qué es?

—No me gusta la idea de que hayas estado aquí con otras mujeres.

—Pero ya te he dicho que no ha habido otras mujeres después de Meiling.

—¿Y ella?

—¿Qué?

—Te has acostado con ella recientemente. Sé que es así. Iba a entrar en tu despacho cuando la oí hablando contigo... la oí decir que el niño no era tuyo.

Shaoran la miró, sorprendido.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

—Porque... no quería.

—Y te lo has guardado... para usarlo contra mí.

—No, no es eso.

—Sí lo es.

—¿Habría cambiado algo? Te acostaste con ella, ¿no?

Shaoran hizo una mueca.

—Mira, fue hace tres meses y sólo ocurrió una vez. Nos encontramos en su apartamento cuando el divorcio estuvo finalizado... tomamos demasiadas copas y ella dijo «¿por qué no?, por los viejos tiempos». Si no hubiera estado un poco borracho, no habría pasado, te lo aseguro. Y lo lamenté después. No te imaginas cómo. Ni siquiera nos gustó porque los dos estábamos ebrios...

—Ya veo.

—No te lo dije porque no quería que pensaras que era uno de esos tipos que se divorcian y siguen acostándose con su mujer cuando les apetece. Lo siento, de verdad. No intentaba engañarte. Sólo quería convencerte de que lo que me pasa contigo no me había pasado nunca. Te deseo, Sakura, más de lo que he deseado nunca a nadie. Y sé que tú me deseas también. Por favor, no busques excusas para apartarte de mí.

Ella sabía que Shaoran Li podría convencer a cualquiera de cualquier cosa. Pero había sinceridad en su voz. Tenía que estar diciendo la verdad.

—¿No has estado con nadie más?

—Que me muera ahora mismo.

—Yo no quiero que te mueras —dijo Sakura entonces, enredando los brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Te quiero vivo.

Shaoran no esperó más; buscó su boca con un beso lleno de ansia. Sus lenguas se encontraron, bailaron, exigieron. Se apretaban el uno contra el otro, restregándose.

—No, otra vez no —jadeó él, apartándose—. No he esperado una semana para esto.

A Sakura le daba vueltas la cabeza, pero estaba de acuerdo. Tampoco era eso lo que ella quería. Lo quería denudo, dentro de ella. Lo quería todo.

Levantó la mano para quitarse la cinta del pelo...

—No, déjame a mí.

Shaoran empezó a desnudarla como no lo había hecho ningún hombre. Lenta, sensualmente, con los ojos cargados de deseo y las manos temblorosas. Primero le quitó la falda, dejándola sólo con el e tanga.

—Levanta los brazos —le ordenó. Sakura obedeció mientras él tiraba del top hacia arriba.

La acción cubrió sus ojos durante uno o dos segundos y se excitó al imaginar cómo la vería él, con los brazos levantados, la cara tapada, su cuerpo medio desnudo expuesto a su mirada. Nunca había tenido la fantasía de ser una esclava

Wuai... pero la tenía ahora. Se imaginaba a sí misma siendo comprada por él, prisionera de fusión, sin ningún otro propósito que ser un instrumento de placer.

Y no el suyo propio.

De repente, su propio placer le parecía irrelevante. Era todo para él. Su amante. Su amo.

Cuando Shaoran le quitó el top, Sakura siguió sin abrir los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de estar fuera de sí misma, mirando lo que pasaba como una espectadora. Lo oyó contener el aliento. De admiración, esperaba.

Y entonces volvió a tocarla. Primero le quitó el tanga algo que la sorprendió. Tuvo que agarrarse a sus hombros cuando él la hizo levantar primero un pie, luego otro. Se quedó sin respiración cuando Shaoran empezó a acariciar su estómago con una mano. Sakura cerró los ojos con más fuerza cuando la deslizó hacia abajo y metió las dos manos entre sus piernas. Pero no la tocó ahí, sólo las separó.

—Sí, así —lo oyó decir.

Luego desabrochó su sujetador. Cuando sus pechos estuvieron desnudos no sintió vergüenza sólo un increíble deseo de que los tocara.

Pero él no los tocó.

—Abre los ojos.

Por supuesto, ella obedeció. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Era la voz de su amo.

Abrir los ojos, sin embargo, la mareó un poco.

—Cuidado —dijo Shaoran, sujetándola por los hombros—. Quiero que te quedes ahí, sin moverte, mientras yo me desnudo.

Sakura no dijo nada. Nunca se había sentido más dócil, más sumisa en toda su vida.

Shaoran se quitó la ropa a toda prisa. Y se lo quitó todo, mostrando un cuerpo aún mejor de lo que ella había imaginado. Musculoso, duro, sin mucho pelo, con un torso ancho y un estómago absolutamente plano.

Sakura vio que sacaba un preservativo de la mesilla y se lo ponía, mirándola a los ojos.

Nerviosa, se pasó la lengua por los labios...

—No, eso no —dijo Shaoran, malinterpretando su gesto—. Aún no.

«Lo que tú quieras», estuvo a punto de decir ella. «Cuando tú quieras».

Shaoran dio un par de vueltas a su alrededor, mirándola, desnuda con las sandalias de tacón. Sólo cuando ella estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar, la tocó, por detrás, apartando el pelo de sus hombros para besarla en el cuello, al principio suavemente, luego con urgencia.

La bestia salvaje emergió de nuevo y pronto estaba chupando su cuello mientras pasaba las manos por sus brazos. Sakura arqueó automáticamente la espalda contra él, la acción levantando sus pechos en lasciva invitación. Esa vez, Shaoran los apretó, masajeándolos mientras con la yema de los dedos frotaba cruelmente sus pezones.

Las sensaciones eran como una serie de relámpagos, de corrientes eléctricas, dejándola con un fuego interno que sólo podía apagarse de una forma.

Shaoran empezó a morder su oreja, su aliento como un incendio.

—No cierres las piernas —le ordenó.

Y luego tomó sus manos y tiró de ellas, doblándola hasta que sus dedos tocaron el cabecero de la cama.

_Agárrate ahí.

Buen consejo. Porque si no, podría haberse caído al suelo. O podría haberse desmayado.

Ningún hombre le había hecho el amor de esa forma, en esa posición de espaldas, y a Sakura le daba vueltas la cabeza. Pero hubo poco tiempo para pensar antes de que lo tuviera dentro, sujetando sus caderas desde atrás mientras se enterraba en ella.

Nunca había experimentado algo tan decadente, pero era delicioso. Salvaje, perverso y maravillosamente lascivo. Enseguida empezó a moverse contra él, contrayendo sus músculos interiores en respuesta a sus embestidas.

—Oh, Dios... Sí, sí, sí, así, cariño, muévete. Así me gusta.

Shaoran soltó sus caderas y empezó a apretar sus pezones tirando de ellos hacia abajo. La combinación de sensaciones iba más allá del placer.

Sakura gritó al sentir el orgasmo más fuerte y rápido de su vida. Cuando Shaoran la siguió, unos segundos después, fue como si estuviera sobre arenas movedizas. Se agarraba al cabecero con fuerza, sabiendo que silo soltaba caería al suelo como una marioneta.

Shaoran la tomó en brazos. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo?, se preguntó. Estaba detrás de ella, dentro de ella. Seguía sintiéndolo allí... Pero no, ya no estaba dentro. La tumbaba sobre la cama, acariciando su pelo, su espalda, sus piernas...

Sakura se sentía agotada, exhausta. Murmuró algo, podría haber sido un «gracias», y luego bostezó.

Y después todo se volvió negro.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno lamento la tardanza pero estoy perdiendo la motivación sepan disculparme como disculpa habrán notado que he dejado dos caps juntos prometo tratar de actualizar mas seguido ya que no quedan muchos caps creo que 2 si no me equivoco bueno espero ser disculpada y leerlos pronto


	11. Chapter 12 13 14

Amor en horas de trabajo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "Amor en horas de trabajo" de Miranda Lee y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

_**Summari:**_

_**Estaba a las órdenes de su jefe en la oficina... ¿y en la cama?**_

_Sakura estaba emocionada ante la posibilidad de trabajar en una de las mejores agencias de publicidad de Tokio después de haber tenido que luchar para llegar a fin de mes y criar a su hija sola. Pero, cuando vio a su futuro jefe, se le encogió el corazón... porque no era la primera vez que veía a Shaoran Li... ¿Tenía sentido seguir adelante con la entrevista sabiendo que Shaoran recordaba el apasionado encuentro que habían compartido siendo desconocidos?  
>Sin embargo, Shaoran no dudó en contratarla. Estaba claro que quería conocerla mejor. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Al fin y al cabo, aquélla era la oportunidad profesional de su vida.<em>

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Capítulo 12**

Shaoran volvió de su viaje al cuarto de baño y miró a Sakura dormida sobre su cama, sonriendo al ver que seguía llevando puestas las sandalias. Con cuidado, se agachó para quitárselas. Ella no abrió los ojos.

La había interpretado bien, pensó. Le gustaban los hombres que tomaban el control en la cama, los que la trataban como si fueran hombres de las cavernas. Pero Shaoran nunca había actuado así con una mujer.

A Meiling le gustaba ponerse arriba... y nunca había tenido que esforzarse demasiado, la verdad. El tiempo y la familiaridad habían matado el deseo que sentía por ella. La falta de amor también, claro. Estaba resentido por su negativa a tener hijos y, al final, no le preocupaba darle placer.

Pero quería darle placer a Sakura Kinomoto.

Porque se había enamorado de ella. Profundamente. No era sólo sexo, no estaba engañándose a sí mismo. El conocía bien la diferencia. La deseaba, no sólo como amante, sino también como esposa y madre de sus hijos. Se habían conocido sólo una semana antes, pero estaba más seguro de eso que de cualquier otra cosa en la vida.

Sospechaba que ella sentía algo también, pero no se fiaba después de su experiencia con el tal Ryu. El cinismo y quizá cierto resentimiento con los hombres impedían que viera que él era sincero.

Una pena que lo hubiese oído hablar con Meiling. Debió pensar que era un mentiroso... y a pesar de eso había aceptado salir con él, algo que llevaba años sin hacer.

Su ego masculino se sintió halagado cuando le dijo que era el primer hombre desde el padre de Kana. Su amor por ella creció al saber que no se acostaba con cualquiera. Y su respeto. Tenía mucha personalidad Sakura Kinomoto. Shaoran sintió un escalofrío al recordar la fuerza del orgasmo.

Estaba deseando que despertase. Ya estaba duro otra vez.

¿Por qué iba a esperar?, le dijo el hombre de las cavernas que llevaba dentro. Ella no querría dormir hasta la doce. «Si la deseas, tómala». «A por ella, tigre! »

Shaoran no vaciló. Abrió el cajón de la mesilla donde guardaba los preservativos y, veinte segundos después, estaba tumbado a su lado, pasando un dedo por su espalda.

Sakura despertó sintiendo un escalofrío de placer. Pero tardó unos segundos en recordar dónde estaba o con quién.

Oh, cielos, pensó. Afortunadamente, tenía la cara contra la almohada. Eso le daría unos segundos antes de admitir que estaba despierta.

Aunque no tendría que hacerlo. Podría quedarse allí, como si siguiera dormida, disfrutando de sus caricias. Pero entonces esa mano, la que la hacía sentir escalofríos, empezó a moverse en territorio peligroso...

—¡No hagas eso! —exclamó.

Shaoran sonrió, metiendo la mano entre sus piernas.

—Me alegra tenerte de nuevo en el mundo de los vivos —murmuró, excitándola con el dedo.

Ella contuvo un gemido cuando rozó el capullo escondido entre sus rizos.

—No eres una buena persona, eres perverso.

Shaoran rió, bajito.

—Me lo tomo como un cumplido. ¿Quieres ponerte encima esta vez?

Sakura lo miró, boquiabierta. Nunca había estado con un hombre tan directo...

—¿No? Muy bien. La próxima vez, quizá —dijo él, inclinando la cabeza para chupar uno de sus pezones mientras introducía el dedo en su interior.

Eran dos fuentes de placer, su boca, chupando, lamiendo... pero era lo que pasaba abajo lo que la hacía jadear. Sakura empezó a sentir los primeros espasmos y pensó que debería advertirle.

—Voy... a llegar —murmuró.

Shaoran sonrió.

—Me alegro. ¿Seguro que no quieres ponerte encima?

Debía ser una pregunta retórica porque antes de que pudiera contestar la había colocado encima de él.

—Ahora agárrame y ve metiéndome dentro de ti, despacio —le indicó, intuyendo quizá que nunca lo había hecho así. Sakura se dio cuenta de que, hasta entonces, su vida sexual había sido aburrida. Ryu era bueno en la cama, pero egoísta. Y sus otros novios, unos ignorantes. Sólo su gusto por ser tocada, acariciada y, por supuesto, penetrada, había hecho que esos encuentros fueran placenteros.

Sakura agarró el miembro de Shaoran. La sola idea de meterlo dentro de ella con sus manos le resultaba excitante.

No podía ser tímida.

—Oye —rió Shaoran, cuando lo apretó con fuerza—. Cuidado.

Ella ni siquiera se puso colorada. Estaba demasiado concentrada insertando el rígido miembro en su interior y ahhh... era mejor de lo que había pensado. No hicieron falta más instrucciones, aunque Shaoran agarró sus caderas cuando empezó a montarlo. Probablemente para que fuese más despacio.

El deseo de ir más rápido era casi insoportable. El deseo de llegar al orgasmo, intenso.

—¡Sí! —gritó al sentir los espasmos.

El debía haber llegado también. Vagamente recordaba su gemido ronco mientras ella estaba gritando. Cuando por fin cayó sobre él, Shaoran la abrazó tiernamente. Aquella vez no se durmió. No se sentía cansada, todo lo contrario. Se sentía en do paz consigo misma, feliz.

Cuando por fin él se apartó, Sakura dejó escapar un gemido de protesta. Le gustaba tenerlo dentro.

Y cuando se levantó de la cama, la sensación de abandono le resultó insoportable.

¿Cómo iba a vivir sin eso? ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin él?

La idea era aterradora.

Shaoran había ido al baño. Podía oírlo allí, silbando. Oía el grifo de la ducha y lo estaba imaginando lavándose por todas partes cuando de repente apareció en la puerta, desnudo y empapado.

—Ven aquí, mujer. Hora de refrescarse.

Sakura quería hacerlo. Desesperadamente. Pero, ¿no la convertía eso en una desesperada? Tenía que estar tranquila y ser fuerte.

—Los dos sabemos qué pasará si me meto en la ducha contigo —le dijo, con lo que esperaba fuese un tono sofisticado—. Y no puedo hacerlo otra vez. Es demasiado pronto. Además, tengo hambre. Necesito comer algo.

—Qué curioso que digas eso —sonrió Shaoran, con un brillo perverso en los ojos.

Sakura abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Lo decía en serio. Pero la idea la excitaba. Estaba empezando a ser tan mala como él.

—¿Quieres que te traiga en brazos? Si no mueves ese precioso trasero, lo haré.

La idea de que la llevase desnuda a la ducha era tan excitante como la idea de... tomarlo con la boca.

Sí, definitivamente se estaba volviendo tan perversa como él.

Se quedó donde estaba y seis segundos después, Shaoran la tomaba en sus poderosos brazos.

—Antes de que se me olvide —murmuró, mientras la llevaba al baño—. Creo que eres la criatura miso, hermosa Sakura. Dime que tú también lo demás sexy y más preciosa que he conocido nunca.

Sus palabras la sorprendieron. Pero intentó que sí se oyó decir a sí misma desde algún sitio no la hiciesen perder la cabeza... o el corazón. Los erótico y oscuro—. Si, Shaoran...

Los hombres corno Shaoran eran seductores natos.

—Conociéndote, seguro que pensarás que sólo estoy interesado en ti por el sexo —siguió él—. Y debo confesar que en este momento, el sexo me interesa muchísimo.

Después de dejarla en la ducha, apartó el pelo de su cara. Sakura había visto películas en las que el agua era un símbolo de erotismo. Ahora sabía por qué. Había algo primitivo en estar con tu amante bajo el agua, dejándola caer sobre tu cuerpo, haciéndote sentir cada curva, cada orificio escondido. Entraba en su boca, chocaba contra sus pezones, se almacenaba en su ombligo y caía entre sus nalgas, empapando lugares secretos antes de correr por sus muslos.

—Pero tú sientes lo mismo, ¿no? —murmuró Shaoran, tomando su cara entre las manos—. Necesitarnos esto, los dos. Necesitarnos hacérnoslo todo el uno al otro. Tenemos que quitarnos esto de encima o no podremos hacer nada más. He soñado contigo toda la semana, Sakura. Desnuda, en mi cama, en mi ducha, en cada habitación de mi casa.

—Shaoran...

—No voy a dejar que te vistas esta noche, Sakura, ni siquiera cuando estemos cenando. Vas a estar desnuda para mí. Vas a dejar que te toque cuando quiera, que te tome cuando quiera... Dame, permiso hermosa Sakura. Dime que tú también lo deseas.

—Si —se oyó decir a si misma desde algún sitio erótico y oscuro—. Si, Shaoran…

**Capítulo 13**

—¿Bueno? ¿Qué tal anoche? —le preguntó Rika por la mañana—. Cuando llegaste, estaba medio dormida. Perdona que no pudiera saludarte siquiera.

En realidad, Sakura se alegraba. Había llegado a casa a la una de la madrugada, con el pelo revuelto y sin una gota de maquillaje. Si Rika hubiera estado despierta, no se le habría escapado lo que había estado haciendo toda la noche.

Sakura tragó saliva. Había sido increíble, asombroso. Había hecho cosas con Shaoran que jamás se imaginó capaz de hacer.

—Lo pasé muy bien —contestó, sin que le creciera la nariz—. El restaurante era estupendo... ¿Has estado alguna vez en Balmoral?

Afortunadamente, Rika no conocía los restaurantes de esa zona y Sakura inventó una carta, intentando no pensar en lo increíble que había sido la «comida» de esa noche.

La cena real no había sido tan increíble. Sólo unos platos precongelados y una copa de vino blanco. Lo increíble era que hubiesen cenado desnudos, compartiendo una silla de la cocina, y que Shaoran le hubiese prohibido que se llevara nada a la boca.

En realidad, lo que habían hecho la noche anterior era decadente. Pero al mismo tiempo, tan excitante.

—¿Dónde fuisteis después? —preguntó Rika.

—Ah... a su casa, un rato —contestó Sakura, sin mirarla.

—¿Y?

—Tiene una casa muy bonita.

—¿Y?

—Se ve la playa y está llena de antigüedades. Shaoran debe ser millonario.

—¿Y qué?

—Sakura Kinomoto, ¿te has acostado con él o no?

Sakura se puso colorada hasta la raíz del pelo.

—No me hagas esas preguntas, Rika. Kana podría oírte.

—A esta distancia, no.

Estaban en el jardín, pero alejadas de la higuera donde jugaba su hija.

Sakura dejo escapar un suspiro.

—Sí, me acosté con él —le confesó.

—Me alegro —sonrió Rika—. Es un hombre muy agradable.

¿Agradable? Ella tuvo que apretar los dientes para no decir nada.

—Y le gusta mucho Kana —añadió su amiga.

—Se divorció de su mujer porque no quería tener hijos.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?

—Totalmente. Me lo ha dicho él mismo.

—Qué raro. No actúa como un hombre al que no le gustan los niños. Es muy paciente, muy cariñoso.

—A lo mejor no le gustan los recién nacidos. Y Kana ya es una mujercita.

—Sí, pero es una pena de todas formas. Yo pensaba que podría ser el hombre de tu vida.

—Por favor, Rika...

—A Kana le encantaría.

—No me ha dicho nada —murmuró Sakura—. Además, a pesar de no haber tenido un padre, no le ha faltado nada —añadió, a la defensiva.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Kana ve a otros padres yendo a buscar a sus compañeros... quizá lleva años esperándolo, pero no ha querido decirte nada. Te quiere muchísimo, Sakura, pero yo creo que le gustaría tener un padre —suspiró Rika—. Por eso le gusta tanto Shaoran. Y por eso preguntó si ibas a casarte con él. Los niños dicen lo que guardan en el corazón.

Sakura se quedó pensativa. Estaba pasando, eso que ella tanto había temido. Si seguía viendo a Shaoran, Kana se acostumbraría a él. Pero un día, puff, desaparecía y a su hija se le rompería el corazón. Podía soportar que se lo rompiera a ella, pero a su hija...

¿Cómo podía explicarle a una niña de cuatro años que no todas las relaciones acababan en matrimonio? La mayoría acababan, sin más.

—Shaoran quiere que salgamos los tres juntos el domingo. Voy a tener que llamarlo para decir que no.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no es justo para Kana. Shaoran no está interesado en ella, Rika, sólo está interesado en mí.

—Eso no lo sabes. Pregúntaselo.

—Me mentiría.

Su amiga la miró, sorprendida.

—Sabía que eras una cínica, Sakura, pero no sabía que lo fueras tanto. Creo que estás cometiendo un error. Shaoran es una buena persona y se merece una oportunidad. Y tú también. Y Kana. No tomes decisiones a la ligera... date un tiempo. La vida puede ser cruel, pero también puede ser maravillosa. Tienes que creer en eso o es absurdo seguir viviendo. Yo estaba muy deprimida hasta que llegasteis a mi casa, pero vosotras habéis traído alegría a mi vida cuando ya no la esperaba.

—Rika...

—Eres demasiado dura con los hombres, cariño. No confías en ellos por sistema. Pero yo creo que Shaoran es un hombre decente. Además, la gente puede cambiar.

Sakura no creía que un hombre que se había divorciado porque no quería tener hijos fuese a cambiar nunca, pero reconocía que quizá era un poco dura con él. Se estaba portando muy bien con ella y era encantador con la niña...

Sería una idiota si lo dejase ir.

La idea de no volver a experimentar lo que había experimentado la noche anterior la ponía enferma. Pero tenía que poner reglas, establecer fronteras. Nada de ver a la niña, por ejemplo. No debía ir a buscarla hasta que Kana estuviese dormida. Y no debía esperar que durmiera en su casa.

Sí, eso era muy razonable.

Pero a Shaoran no se lo pareció.

—Ya estás otra vez con esas tonterías... Sakura, me gustas de verdad. No, eso es mentira. Te quiero, maldita sea.

Ella contuvo el aliento.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, ya. Estoy seguro de que no me crees, pero es verdad.

—Eres tú el que dice tonterías —replicó Sakura, cuando se le pasó la sorpresa—. Sé lo que tú quieres, Shaoran Li, y no soy yo. Es la mujer dócil y sumisa en la que me convertí anoche. No sé qué me pasó para dejar que me hicieras esas cosas. Mi única excusa es que no había estado con un hombre en mucho tiempo. Y, por supuesto, tú sabías cómo encontrar mi lado oscuro.

—¿Tu lado oscuro? —repitió Shaoran—. No es tu lado oscuro, cariño, es tu lado femenino. Ese lado que olvidas mientras estás siendo una mamá responsable para quien todos los hombres son unos canallas. Sé que te han hecho daño, pero eso no significa que todos los hombres seamos unos cerdos. A ti no te gusta que te juzguen mal, ¿no? Pero eres muy rápida juzgando a los demás.

Sakura hizo una mueca. Tenía razón.

—Eres una chica estupenda, Sakura —siguió Shaoran—. Pero tienes que confiar en los demás. Te quiero en mi vida. A ti y a Kana. Pero debes creerme, tienes que confiar en mí. Ya no sé qué hacer para convencerte... y si no crees que puedes amarme, quizá estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Si lo de anoche sólo ha sido una forma de exorcizar tus frustraciones sexuales es tu problema, pero para mí fue la noche más increíble de mi vida. Tú eres todo lo que quiero en una mujer y en una amante, Sakura Kinomoto.

Ella se mordió los labios, sin saber qué decir.

—Pues... para mí lo de anoche fue maravilloso también. Siento haber dicho lo que he dicho, Shaoran. Me he pasado.

El rió.

—En cierto modo, me gusta eso de ti. Pero también me gusta la mujer que fuiste anoche. Estoy enamorado de las dos.

—No digas eso...

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me da miedo.

—Sí, lo sé, cariño. Pero vas a tener que acostumbrarte. Te quiero y no voy a irme de tu lado.

Sakura casi empezaba a creerlo, quería creerlo. La seguridad de Shaoran borraba sus viejos miedos —de que ningún hombre pudiera quererla de verdad. Su madre le había metido en la cabeza que ninguno querría a una mujer que había tenido un hijo con otro hombre.

Pero, ¿estaba hablando Shaoran de matrimonio? No. eso era demasiado prematuro. ¿Y el asunto de los niños? Rika podría tener razón. Quizá querría tenerlos con ella, si la amaba de verdad. Si no, al menos tendría a Kana. Y a Shaoran le gustaba mucho su hija.

—Estaría bien que me dijeras lo que sientes por mí —dijo él entonces—. Necesito que me animes un poco.

—Dudo que tú necesites que te animen para nada, Shaoran Li.

—Porque nunca había querido algo tan difícil como ahora.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo de anoche? Tú decías salta y yo decía: ¿hasta dónde?

—Pero eso era en la cama —rió Shaoran—. En el día a día, eres muy difícil. ¿Puedo ir a tu casa hoy?

—No.

—¿Por qué sabía que ibas a decir eso? —suspiró él—. ¿Y mañana? ¿Podemos salir los tres, como habíamos quedado?

—Sí, pero nada de sexo.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. Además, estoy hecho polvo.

—Hoy estás hecho polvo, pero mañana te habrás recuperado.

—Puede que tengas razón. Y estaré mucho más recuperado el lunes.

—El lunes hay que trabajar.

—Sí, pero siempre está la hora del almuerzo. Naoko come fuera y yo tengo un bonito despacho... con un sofá Chesterfield todo para mí.

Sakura se puso colorada. Afortunadamente, él no podía verla.

—No esperarás que haga eso, ¿verdad?

—No pierdo la esperanza.

—Hemos quedado el viernes —insistió ella—. Tendrás que esperar hasta entonces.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro.

—El viernes es la fiesta anual de la agencia —le recordó Shaoran—. Como soy el jefe en funciones, tengo que acudir. Y como tú eres una empleada, tendrás que ir también... con un vestido muy sexy.

—No pienso hacer el amor contigo en la oficina.

—Nadie se dará cuenta de que nos perdemos de vez en cuando. En mi despacho hay cerrojo.

—Pero yo no podría relajarme —insistió Sakura—. No quiero que piensen...

—¿Qué más te da lo que piensen? Después de Navidad, dejaré de ser el jefe y nadie dirá nada.

—Pero pensarán que me has contratado porque te gusto.

—Ah, eso podría ser verdad.

—¡No lo es!

—Era una broma, mujer. Seremos muy discretos. Dime que me quieres, Sakura Kinomoto.

—No.

—Pero sabes que me quieres.

—Yo sólo sé que eres un hombre muy arrogante. Necesitas que alguien te baje los humos.

—Y tú, preciosa, necesitas que alguien te quiera.

—¿Ahora se llama así?

—¿Quieres que use un término más crudo?

—No.

—Mejor, porque no estoy hablando de sexo. Estoy hablando de amor. Tú necesitas todo lo que pueda darte un hombre que te quiera. Necesitas alguien que te cuide, que te ayude cuando algo vaya mal, alguien en quien puedas confiar.

Qué bonito sonaba todo eso, pensó ella, suspirando. Pero, ¿era sólo un sueño, la promesa falsa de un hombre loco por meterse en su cama... o era algo más?

Sakura había sido cínica sobre los hombres durante tanto tiempo que le costaba trabajo creer en lo que Shaoran le ofrecía.

—Lo que tú necesitas —terminó él— soy yo.

—Desde luego que sí. Tú revitalizas mi libido como nadie. Pero tendremos que esperar hasta el viernes.

Shaoran soltó un taco. Era la primera vez que decía un taco delante de ella.

—Y lo que tú necesitas, jovencita, es que te ponga sobre mis rodillas y te dé unos buenos azotes en el trasero.

—¿Eso es una amenaza o una promesa?

—Lo que pasa es que te doy pánico, te da terror lo que te hago sentir y lo que te hago hacer. El viernes por la noche me dirás que me quieres, en la oficina. Aunque tenga que darte unos azotes para conseguirlo. ¡Y ésa sí es una promesa!

Sakura se quedó sin habla, con el corazón acelerado por las imágenes que evocaba esa frase. Y los sentimientos. Aquello no podía ser amor, pensaba. Sólo era lujuria. Shaoran Li la había corrompido.

—Eso no es amor —dijo en voz baja.

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

—Una tortura.

—Ah, eso también, hasta que te rindas. Yo ya me he rendido a mis sentimientos por ti, Sakura, ¿cuándo vas a hacer tú lo mismo? No, no contestes. Puedo ser paciente. Pero recuerda que no voy a dejarte ir, Sakura Kinomoto. Eres mía, acostúmbrate a la idea.

**Capítulo 14**

A las diez de la mañana del lunes, Shaoran estaba sentado frente al escritorio de Takashi Yamasaki, muy satisfecho por el rumbo que había tomado su relación con Sakura. El día anterior le había demostrado que no tenían que hacer el amor para disfrutar el uno de la compañía del otro. Y también le había demostrado, o eso esperaba, que podría ser un buen padre para Kana.

El sábado compró una silla de seguridad para que no hubiese objeciones, porque habían planeado ir a las afueras de Tokio el domingo. Después de investigar una hora en Internet, encontró un picadero para niños que tenía, además, otras distracciones, como castillos de goma, toboganes y cosas así.

Kana lo había pasado de maravilla, pero cuando llegaron a casa, a las siete, estaba agotada de tantas emociones. No había probado la pizza y, según Sakura, eso era rarísimo.

Shaoran insistió en tomarle la temperatura que, afortunadamente, era normal, y después de bañarla, le leyó un cuento hasta que la niña se quedó dormida.

Más tarde, aunque Sakura dejó que se quedara, ni siquiera intentó hacerle el amor. Vieron una película en televisión, una de Harrison Ford, y charlaron sobre libros, cine, música. Shaoran había descubierto que tenía un gran conocimiento sobre todos esos temas, aunque no le sorprendía. Sakura era una mujer muy inteligente. Lo había sabido desde el día que la miró a los ojos.

Aunque estaba muriéndose por hacerle el amor, se contentó con un beso de despedida. Sospechaba que Sakura no habría objetado demasiado si hubiese intentado seducirla, pero no quería arriesgarse.

El viernes, sin embargo, no sería capaz de ser tan noble. Y tampoco esperaría hasta que acabase la fiesta. No, imposible. Shaoran tembló al pensar en la larga semana que le esperaba...

En ese momento, sonó su teléfono.

—Shaoran Li.

—Shaoran, tengo un problema.

Era Sakura. Y parecía muy preocupada.

—¿Qué ocurre? Pensé que estabas en la oficina.

—Y aquí estoy. Pero acaban de llamarme de la guardería. Kana tiene conjuntivitis y como es contagioso quieren que vaya a buscarla.

—Muy bien, vete. Yo hablaré con Tomoyo.

—Es que no está aquí. Tenía una cita con el ginecólogo esta mañana y me ha pedido que termine unos diseños. He llamado a Rika, pero no está en casa... Podría dejar a Kana en la guardería, pero la llevarían a la enfermería... Se lo hicieron una vez y la pobrecita pensó que la estaban castigando.

—Yo iré a buscarla, no te preocupes. Llámalos y diles que voy para allá, que me das permiso para recoger a la niña. Yo la llevaré al oculista para que le ponga unas gotas en los ojos —se ofreció Shaoran.

—¿De verdad? ¿Harías eso por mí?

—Claro que sí —contestó él, sorprendido—. ¿Vas a algún oculista en particular?

—Suelo ir a una clínica que está cerca de casa y que abre veinticuatro horas. Pero te ve el oculista que esté de guardia en ese momento.

En silencio, Shaoran decidió que eso cambiaría cuando estuvieran juntos. Y lo estarían. Pero, por el momento, esa clínica tendría que valer.

—Muy bien. Anótame la dirección.

Después de colgar, Shaoran se levantó de la silla y tomó su chaqueta. No debían haber pasado más de treinta segundos hasta que llegó al despacho de Sakura, pero la encontró deshecha en lágrimas.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Por qué lloras? Sakura, con la cara entre las manos, no podía hablar.

—Cariño, dime qué te pasa —insistió Shaoran, apretando sus hombros.

—Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú. No puedes ser real —consiguió decir ella, con la voz estrangulada.

Shaoran se sintió aliviado... y halagado. No había pasado nada, sólo estaba haciéndole un cumplido con sus lágrimas.

Pero qué triste que no pudiera creer que un hombre estaba dispuesto a hacer algo por ella y por su hija.

—Soy real, te lo aseguro. Si no me crees, pregúntale a mi madre. Y ahora, deja de llorar y dame la dirección de la clínica... y ponte a trabajar. No querrás que todos crean que he contratado a una blanda sólo porque me gusta, ¿no?

Una sonrisa apareció en medio de las lágrimas. Y era preciosa cuando sonreía.

—No, eso no puede ser, ¿verdad? —murmuró Sakura, sacando un pañuelo del bolso.

—No.

—Bueno, ésta es la tarjeta de la Seguridad Social y ésta la dirección de la clínica... ¿Qué vas a hacer con Kana cuando la haya visto el oculista? Podría darte las llaves de mi casa, si quieres. Hay comida en la nevera... y si se aburre puedes ponerle películas. Hay un montón de ellas debajo de la tele.

—Muy bien. Te llamaré cuando llegue.

—No sé qué decir, Shaoran. ¿Seguro que no te importa? Quiero decir... tú no tienes mucha experiencia con niños.

—Te equivocas, soy el mejor tío del mundo. ¿Qué crees que hice el sábado por la tarde? Cuidar de mis dos sobrinos para que sus padres pudieran disfrutar un poco. La verdad, no sé de qué se queja mi cuñada. Son unos angelitos. Por supuesto, les forré a caramelos y comida basura... eso me ayudó bastante. Así que no te preocupes, sabré cuidar de Kana...

—¡Shaoran!

—No le daré caramelos, te lo prometo. La verdad, me apetece dejar de fingir que estoy trabajando. No tengo nada que hacer... bueno sí, comprar alcohol para la fiesta. Menudo reto.

Sakura sonrió.

—Gracias.

—Te llamaré, ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes.

—No sabes cómo te lo agradezco, de verdad.

Shaoran sonrió de nuevo antes de marcharse.

Nada hacía que un hombre se sintiera mejor, decidió mientras se alejaba a grandes y masculinas zancadas, que poder ayudar a la mujer que amaba.

Sakura trabajó deprisa durante las dos horas siguientes, sin levantarse hasta que el diseño quedó perfecto. En su opinión, al menos.

Tomoyo volvió a la oficina sólo minutos después de que Shaoran hubiese llamado para decir que estaba en casa y que la conjuntivitis de la niña no era nada serio. El oculista le había puesto unas gotas y, después de tomar un vaso de leche, iban a ver El rey león.

Una vez tranquilizada, Sakura pudo concentrarse en la reacción de Tomoyo al diseño del anuncio. Pero Tomoyo tenía el ceño arrugado.

—Yo nunca lo habría hecho así —murmuró, inclinando la cabeza a un lado y a otro para mirar la pantalla del ordenador—. Pero sí, me gusta. Eres muy creativa, Sakura. Shaoran ha encontrado una joya. Takashi se llevará una alegría cuando vuelva.

Ella suspiró, aliviada. Por un momento se había asustado.

—Gracias. Pero... ¿te importa si me voy? Me llamaron de la guardería para decir que Kana tiene conjuntivitis, pero como tenía que terminar esto...

—Por favor, la próxima vez que te pase algo así, vete corriendo —la interrumpió Tomoyo— Espero que Kana esté bien.

Sakura no quería contarle que Shaoran había acudido al rescate. Era algo muy personal.

—Eso espero yo también —murmuró, guardando las cosas en su bolso—. Gracias, Tomoyo. Trabajaré un par de horas en casa para compensar el tiempo perdido...

—Ni se te ocurra. Has hecho más cosas en un día que tu predecesor en toda una semana.

El tren estaba lleno de gente y tuvo suerte de encontrar asiento. Hacía un calor terrible. El mes de diciembre en Tokio siempre era muy húmedo y el aire acondicionado no funcionaba bien. Seguramente toda esa gente estaba haciendo las compras de Navidad, pensó.

Afortunadamente, ella ya había hecho las suyas. La muñeca Felicity con todos sus accesorios y otros regalitos pequeños. Incluso para su madre, a quien había enviado unas servilletas de lino que, seguramente, no usaría nunca. Su madre era una mujer muy difícil de complacer.

Para Rika había comprado unos mantelitos individuales con posavasos a juego. No se había gastado tanto como para su madre, pero sabía que Rika agradecería el regalo mucho más. Y, además, lo usaría.

Entonces se le ocurrió pensar que no le había comprado nada a Shaoran. En realidad, la intrusión de Shaoran Li en su vida casi la había hecho olvidar la Navidad...

Sakura recordó lo que le había dicho a Rika la noche que fue al bar, que quería un hombre para Navidad, un hombre guapísimo, además.

Shaoran.

Qué ironía.

Seguía pensando que su amor era increíble, pero él decía que la amaba y no tenía ninguna razón para dudar de su palabra. Francamente, no quería dudar de él. Estaba harta de su cinismo, harta de no creer en los hombres, harta de no querer enamorarse. Rika tenía razón, la vida podía ser cruel, pero también podía ser maravillosa.

Shaoran era un hombre extraordinario aunque no quisiera tener hijos. Por qué, no tenía ni idea, pero le preguntaría. Pronto. Y si le decía que era una decisión firme, ¿qué haría? Ella quería tener hijos con el hombre que amaba... y amaba a Shaoran. Esa era una de las razones por las que antes se había puesto a llorar, porque no había podido evitar enamorarse de él.

«Lo amas y llegarías a cualquier compromiso para estar con él».

Pero quizá se estaba equivocando.

Quizá él sólo quería seguir siendo su amante. Quizá no quería casarse con ella, sólo seguir viéndose como hasta ahora.

Y eso no sería suficiente. Pero no podía obligarlo a casarse con ella. No podía obligarlo a hacer nada.

El tren llegó a Roseville en ese momento. Mientras iba corriendo a casa, se decía a sí misma que debía dejar de cuestionarse todo y, sencillamente, vivir el momento. Las cosas iban bien. ¿Por qué arriesgarse pidiendo más de lo que él podía dar?

Shaoran le hizo un gesto para que no hiciera ruido cuanto entró en la casa.

—Kana está dormida. Se durmió mientras veíamos la película y la he llevado a la cama. Pero sólo hace diez minutos.

—Gracias.

—Estás sudando.

—Es que hace mucho calor.

Afortunadamente, el ventilador del techo refrescaba el ambiente. Shaoran parecía muy cómodo en el sofá, con las piernas estiradas. Muy cómodo y muy sexy.

Y, de repente, Sakura se sintió más acalorada.

—Voy a darme una ducha. Cuando Kana se duerme, normalmente no la despierta ni un terremoto... volveré enseguida.

La niña estaba profundamente dormida y no se despertó mientras se duchaba y se ponía un vestido de algodón rosa que le quedaba mejor de lo que había pensado.

Shaoran apretó los dientes al verla salir de la habitación. Debería irse o su resolución de no tocarla hasta el viernes se iría por la ventana. Pero cuando se levantó para tomar la chaqueta, su expresión la traicionó. Sakura no quería que se fuera.

Se miraron un momento. Y entonces ella dijo algo que lo dejó boquiabierto.

—Dilo otra vez.

—Te quiero —murmuró Sakura, con los ojos brillantes.

Shaoran supo que siempre recordaría ese momento. Sentía una docena de emociones... incredulidad, sorpresa, alegría satisfacción, deseo, compitiendo por hacerse un sitio en su cerebro y en su corazón.

El deseo ganó al final. ¿O era su amor por ella? ¿Cómo no iba a tomar en sus brazos a una mujer que le había dicho que lo amaba con tan conmovedora sencillez?

—¿Cuándo te has dado cuenta?

—Mientras venía a casa, en el tren.

—Un buen sitio para tomar decisiones —bromeó Shaoran.

—Mucho mejor que entre tus brazos —sonrió Sakura—. No puedo pensar cuando me besas.

—Me gusta saber eso.

Sakura enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—¿No vas a besarme?

—Pronto.

—Eres un poco sádico, Shaoran Li.

—Nunca he dicho que fuera un santo.

Y tampoco ella era masoquista. Sus bocas estaban a punto de unirse cuando sonó un golpecito en la puerta.

Era Rika, nerviosa.

—He visto el coche de Shaoran en la puerta. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Sakura le contó el pequeño drama con el oculista y su amiga pareció aliviada.

—Cuánto me alegro de que Shaoran haya podido echarte una mano. Siento no haber estado en casa, querida, pero no te puedes imaginar lo que ha pasado.

Shaoran y Sakura se miraron, divertidos y exasperados a la vez.

—¿Por qué no hago un café mientras nos lo cuentas?

Suspirando, Shaoran dejó su chaqueta sobre una silla.

Aparentemente, Rika había recibido una llamada de su hermano, el que no la había ayudado cuando su madre estaba enferma. Llevaban dos años sin hablarse.

—Si no estuviéramos casi en Navidad tampoco le habría dirigido la palabra. Pero me alegro de haberlo hecho.

Por lo visto, su hermano la había invitado a comer para pedirle disculpas por no haberse portado como era debido durante la enfermedad de su madre. Además, la había invitado a pasar las navidades en la costa sur, donde tenía una casa enorme.

Shaoran vio que Sakura se ponía seria al saber la noticia y supuso que Kana y ella solían pasar las navidades con Rika. Después de todo, no tenía a nadie más. Era la oportunidad que él había esperado.

—A mí me parece estupendo, Rika. Y seguro que es un alivio para Sakura. Verás, le he pedido que venga a pasar las navidades conmigo y con mi familia, pero estaba preocupada por ti, pensando que te quedarías sola... Por supuesto, tú también podrías haber venido, pero esto lo resuelve todo.

Rika se mostró feliz con el anuncio, pero Sakura se quedó callada. Y cuando la mujer se despidió para seguir haciendo compras de Navidad, Shaoran tuvo que enfrentarse con ella.

—Mientes muy bien.

—No hay nada malo en una mentira piadosa. Especialmente, cuando es en parte verdad. Iba a pedirte que pasaras las navidades conmigo.

—¿Y con tu familia?

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo ibas a presentarme?

—¿Cómo quieres que te presente?

—No lo sé. Dímelo tú.

—¿Qué tal como mi prometida?

—¿Qué?

Shaoran dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Sí, supongo que eso es ir demasiado rápido. ¿Qué tal como mi novia?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, sorprendida.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo, no estás de broma?

—Yo no bromearía sobre algo así.

—¡Pero si nos conocimos hace diez días!

—Pero sé que te quiero y sé que tú me quieres a mí.

—En realidad, no nos conocemos...

—No estoy de acuerdo —la interrumpió Shaoran—. Yo te conozco muy bien. Mucho mejor de lo que conocía a Meiling cuando me casé con ella y llevábamos meses saliendo juntos. El problema es que tú crees que no me conoces, pero estás equivocada sobre mí desde el principio. Pensé que me había librado de esa imagen de libertino, pero veo que me he equivocado.

—Eso no es verdad... creo que eres una persona maravillosa —protestó Sakura—. ¿Pero casarnos? Ese es un paso muy importante, Shaoran. Para empezar, no estamos de acuerdo en algo fundamental. El mismo asunto por el que no te pusiste de acuerdo con tu ex mujer.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú tampoco quieres tener hijos? Sakura, yo pensé que...

No podía creerlo. Era como si frente a él hubiese un agujero negro. Sakura no quería tener más hijos. La mujer de su vida... ¿cómo podía el destino ser tan cruel?

Ella parpadeó. ¿Le había oído bien? ¿Su ex no había querido tener hijos? Pero eso no podía ser. La había oído decir que estaba embarazada aquel día, en su despacho. Por supuesto, muchas mujeres que decían no querer hijos cambiaban de opinión al quedar embarazadas. Pero si ése era el caso...

—Un momento. ¿Por qué te divorciaste de tu mujer, Shaoran?

—Porque se negaba a tener hijos. Y porque ya no estaba enamorado de ella.

—Pero yo pensé que eras tú el que no quería tener hijos.

—¿Yo? A mí me encantan los niños. ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?

—Me dijiste que no te ponías de acuerdo con tu ex mujer sobre el tema de los hijos... y yo pensé que eras tú el que no quería —suspiró Sakura—. Lo siento, Shaoran. Mis viejos prejuicios otra vez.

—Es un error comprensible.

—Entonces, ¿de verdad quieres tener niños?

—Una tribu entera, si es posible. Cuantos más, mejor.

Sakura sonrió.

—Yo también.

—¿Y tu trabajo?

—Nunca pondría el trabajo por delante de mis hijos. Pero espero poder hacer las dos cosas.

La emoción de Shaoran era tan grande como lo había sido su desesperación unos segundos antes.

—En ese caso, ven aquí, mujer, y compénsame por pensar esas cosas horribles de mí.

Sakura corrió a sus brazos. Y aquella vez consiguió besarla durante cinco segundos antes de que los interrumpieran.

—Mamá...

Se apartaron a toda velocidad al oír la vocecita de Kana, que entraba en el salón frotándose los ojos.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Ahora te encuentras mejor?

—Tengo sed. Y me duelen los ojos.

Sakura suspiró.

—Shaoran, ¿dónde están las gotas?

—En la mesa —contestó él, tomando a la niña en brazos—. ¿Has dormido bien, princesa?

Kana lo miró, con la cabeza inclinada.

—¿Estabas besando a mi mamá? Sakura dejó de respirar.

—Pues sí. Y me ha gustado mucho. ¿Te importa que bese a tu mamá?

—No. ¿También me besarás a mí?

Riendo, Shaoran le dio un beso en la frente.

—Ya está. Y ahora, vamos a ponerte esas gotas.

—¿Tienes que ponérmelas?

—Sí, tengo que ponértelas —contestó él.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro de felicidad. Que otra persona, el hombre de su vida, le pusiera las gotas a su hija era casi más bonito que todo lo que había pasado aquel día.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lo se no tengo perdón de dios es que entre de locutora a radioanime .com y me consume mucho tiempo pero porciento los invito a escucharnos la música del anime que kieran ^^

También hay un chat para charlas les dejare el enlace en mi perfil ^^

Bueno tratare de actualizar rápidamente y o.o también tengo skype OwO figuro con el mismo nombre que aki Chocofresas n.n bue espero halan disfrutado los caps ^^


End file.
